Surrogate Family
by DevilynSide
Summary: Okay sorry to anyone who was reading this before it got deleted SORRY ABOUT THAT but chapter 10 is up. story about life with Rizzoli and Isles and their family from the nannys perspective rated M basically for language and some suggestive material
1. Chapter 1

So this came to me tonight while I was at work you can probes guess what I do for a living and what I did tonight... parts of this story are true. But please be nice and awesome and review.

&

Such beautiful girls they have. Today, I was asked via a note on the fridge, "Can you do some ironing today? Need some shirts –Jane."

Already having picked up their "youngest" we tidied up the kitchen and she practiced piano while I made her some lunch. "Amelia would you like to watch _Beauty and the Beast_ later? We can pick it up from my house when we go to pick up your sister" I asked their "youngest".

Jane and Maura are the best bosses I've ever had and the fact their sexualities correspond with mine, I find that I have someone I can talk to about it that understands, but also they give me hope because they are the ultimate power couple ever I am definitely envious of their relationship. When they were ready to Maura got pregnant they used one of Maura's eggs and one of Jane's and the same donor, they were and well still are so happy that both eggs took and now they have these beautiful twins. They've had other nanny's before but I've been working for them for the last year and a half. They honestly are amazing bosses, and because I'm a student who happens to be working on getting my necessary degrees to work with children with autism and other special needs, they have been so helpful. And on top of paying me an awesome salary and me occasionally using my boss the walking Google, to help with my homework, they said that they'd help me through school as long as I maintain a certain GPA it's like having a scholarship but with way more relaxed rules.

Alessandra, was the first born, and was clearly from Jane's egg, she has beautiful dark brown hair with light brown eyes that seem to darken a little more the older she got. She had adopted much of Jane's personality and attitude, but was the sweetest little girl always wanting affection and willing to give it as well. She like Jane though did have a tendency to bottle things up but for the tiniest thing made her explode.

Amelia, is their youngest clearly Maura's, she has very short but still beautiful blond hair, with these amazing green eyes with a small hazel ring right around the pupil. She is so smart, and sweet. However when she was 2 they noticed that she wasn't talking and after much debate between the two of them they waited a little longer and tried their best to help her, they took her to the doctor and after what seemed like endless tests they were told their youngest has autism. Being the power couple they are they (and by they, I mostly mean Maura) did research into the therapies and treatments and now, at 10 Lia is mostly caught up, she's in a lower grade than Alessandra and they do go to a private school that is technically an arts school but has a strong emphasis on those with different learning abilities, but in some aspects she's 10 but there are still a few areas she functions at a about an age 6-8.

Anyways back to today.

"Yes I really want to watch _Beauty and the Beast_ it's my favorite movie, I saw it in 3D it was really cool"

So knowing that I'd be able to keep an eye on at least one of them I decided that I would Iron after dinner while watching the movie like I usually did when having to perform that particular task.

So while dinner was baking in the oven I got everything I'd need for my task set up and once Lia and I finished cleaning up and Alex was done her piano the two of them sat on the couch while I stood behind ironing.

Halfway through the movie Alex's friend from next door called and I let her go play over at her friend's house while I, now finished ironing, sat and watched the rest of the movie with Lia watching her face light up at certain parts and eyes dancing in the merriment during "Be our guest" and look as though she wanted to hide or cry when the beast gets attacked.

When it was over I was going over some questions from the movie to check her comprehension and see how she related to it when she turned to me and said "This movie reminds me of my family" while we were cleaning up the blankets and stuffies she had watching with her. Curious to know how it reminded her of her family but blatantly surprised she had managed to see links between the movie and her life I asked her how.

"Well mommy, she's like Belle because she's pretty and she lived in France and she's polite and stuff like Belle and she helps the beast out like mommy does."

"Sweetie I don't understand what you mean by she helps the beast out like mommy does, can you explain that please?"

"Well mommy helps the beast when he gets hurt" she says looking up at me like I'm the idiot for not knowing what she's talking about, "and mommy always helps mama she gets hurt" then her face turns confused when I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" she asks me.

"You think mama's the beast?"

"Well not in the beginning when he's all mad and scary but like when they're telling him how to act before dinner or when they have the snowball fight, or when he gets hurt, he whines like mama does when mommy's telling her what to do so she can stop hurting, or when Nonna tells mama how to act. But the beast is like mama because he acts all mean and tough like mama but really he's really nice to Belle and the others like mama is with mommy and Nonna and stuff, and mama has crazy hair like the beast too, well and when mama gets really mad she yells like the beast does and looks all mad and crazy like him too"

After actually getting where she's coming from I ask "What about Mrs. Potts does she remind you of someone?"

"Yeah Mrs. Potts reminds me of Nonna, and chip is kind of like Uncle Frankie, and Lumière is like Uncle Barry, and..." she gets cut off

"How is lumière like Uncle Barry?"

"IT IS NOT NICE TO INTERUPT PEOPLE!" she says

"Sorry please can you tell me how Lumière is like Uncle Barry?"

"I forgive you, he's like uncle Barry because mama says that uncle Barry likes to think that he's smooth, and not like the feeling smooth but mama says that is means to speak easily with someone you want to date, and that he's kind of girl crazy with his girlfriend, kind of like lumière is with Babette the maid. And Uncle Vince is like Cogsworth because he and Uncle Barry bicker all the time, and Cogsworth is kind of fat like Uncle Vince."

"Lia you know that it's not nice to say that about people, remember what mommy told you about calling people fat? That it hurts some people's feelings"

"Oh no... I'm sorry... did I hurt Uncle Vince's feelings?"

"No no sweetie you didn't but you shouldn't talk about people's weights I'm just reminding you okay?"

"Okay"

"Can you explain to me why Uncle Frankie reminds you of Chip?"

"Well because he's Mrs. Potts's son like uncle Frankie is Nonna's son and mama says that Uncle Frankie is a mama's boy."

"What about Gaston? Does he remind you of anyone?"

"Well umm, now that I think about it he kind of reminds me of mama's doctor, Dr. Slucky."

Again doing all that I can to stifle and contain my laughter, proved to be really difficult and my body was shaking as it all came out. And curious to see where or if I fit into this at all I asked "What about me? Do I remind you of anyone in _Beauty and the beast?_"

She looked at me and pondered a moment, her face crinkling up for a second "no not really, but Jo reminds me of the barking footstool but that's only because the footstool turns into a dog at the end and Jo's a dog."

"What about Alex?"

"No I meant this movie reminds me of all the adults in my family, and you and Alex are not adults."

"I'm an adult"

"Yeah but you're more fun than all the other adults you're more like me and Alex than you are like Mommy and Mama and everybody."

As our conversation was coming to a close and we were finishing the ice cream I had gotten after we cleaned up the TV room. I sent her and Alex who had gotten home just in time for ice cream to get cleaned up and ready for bed. After reading a story and tucking them in I made my way back to the kitchen to grab a drink then into the living room to do some homework while waiting for Beauty and the Beast to get home, who I knew wouldn't be home until some undetermined amount of time as they'd called at dinner saying that they were about to leave but now seemed to be on their way to a crime scene.

After about two hours of homework later, I decided that it was going to be one of those nights where I was too tired to drive home so I made my way to my room changed into PJ's and grabbed my notebook to write down how the characters reminded Lia of certain family members and why.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch while writing the comparisons out because I was woken up by a gentle and sweet voice while her hand rubbed my really cold arm "Honey wake up," I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them while sitting up. When my vision had returned to normal I saw Maura on my left and Jane looking rather pissed off on my right. I wasn't sure what was wrong it's not like it was the first time I'd fallen asleep on the couch, it wasn't a big deal last time but Jane looked pissed.

Turning to her about to apologize for falling asleep she spoke before I got the chance to.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? She said shaking my notebook.

"My notebook, can I have it back please?" I answered matter of factually and then in a small voice asked the latter part.

"Care to explain why you seem to have this wonderful and beautiful description of why my wife as Belle of Beauty and the Beast, then below it you have me listed as the beast and other family members of our family compared to it as well? Like WHAT THE FUCK SERENA?"

"I... Well...you see...umm...Maura make her stop yelling at me?" I begged knowing that I myself am a lot like Maura but also knowing how intense intimidation has a tendency to great that bond between my amygdale and my lachrymal gland.

"Jane remember what happened the last time you were like this and came home? You hardly even said anything to the poor girl, and what you did say wasn't even mean but you know she's a little bit sensitive, and honestly she's the best nanny we've had you need to calm down go get a beer and come back and speak calmly." Maura reprimanded "Oh and can you please get me a glass of red wine?"

When Jane returned she handed Maura her wine and passed me a bottle of water, while settling back on my right side, Maura was still sitting in the same spot on my left with her arm wrapped around me and rubbing my arm calming me down from the near panic attack I'd almost had and thankfully was without tears this time. "Serena can you please explain why you have these comparisons written out" Maura asked in a calming voice.

"well Jane left me a note that asked me to iron some of her shirts and so Lia and I were watching _Beauty and the beast _while I was ironing like I was asked after dinner while Alex was over at Taya's, and after the movie was over, I was checking her comprehension and stuff and then while we were cleaning up she said that the movie reminded her of her family. Then she told me and after tucking them in and doing my homework I decided to write it down and this" pointing to the notebook now in my lap "is more or less what she said reminded her of each character to each family member. I thought it was funny, well actually hysterical when she first said that Jane reminded her of the beast; hold on give me a second to remember it. Ok this is how it happened 'life I asked her how.

"Well mommy, she's like Belle because she's pretty and she lived in France and she's polite and stuff like Belle and she helps the beast out like mommy does."

"Sweetie I don't understand what you mean by she helps the beast out like mommy does, can you explain that please?"

"Well mommy helps the beast when he gets hurt" she says looking up at me like I'm the idiot for not knowing what she's talking about, "and mommy always helps mama she gets hurt" then her face turns confused when I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" she asks me.

"You think mama's the beast?"

"Well not in the beginning when he's all mad and scary but like when they're telling him how to act before dinner or when they have the snowball fight, or when he gets hurt, he whines like mama does when mommy's telling her what to do so she can stop hurting, or when Nonna tells mama how to act. But the beast is like mama because he acts all mean and tough like mama but really he's really nice to Belle and the others like mama is with mommy and Nonna and stuff, and mama has crazy hair like the beast too, well and when mama gets really mad she yells like the beast does and looks all mad and crazy like him too"' it was so funny I couldn't stop laughing." Turning to away from Maura who was shaking with laughter beside me to look at Jane, "I'm sorry it was just soooooooooooo funny, I thought that you ought to know"

"Ha ha very funny. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No worries," I said laughing still trying to calm down "thought maybe you guys might want to share this with Jodi."

"You're right we probably should share this with her" Maura said calming down and wiping the tears that had fallen from laughing so hard away.

We sat there for a few more minutes while they read over the rest of the comparisons chuckling now and then while drinking their drinks.

We talked about our days, mine with the girls and my homework, and theirs with what they were allowed to tell me, which they often tell me basically the whole thing and sometimes I get to look at their case files. When Jane suddenly turned to me looking very pale.

"What did you do with my shirts after you ironed the?"

"I put them in your closet like I always do why?"

"Oh um you didn't let the girls in our room did you? You didn't see anything either did you?"

"No they did not and yes I did, but honestly Jane it's not like it's the first or hell even the tenth time I've seen that particular treasure chest."

"What are you guys talking about?" Maura asked confused

"Do you remember what we did last night and this morning and how tired we were so we opted to deal with it later?"

"Maur, Jane is apparently embarrassed because you guys left your sex toy chest out and opened again, and I saw it whilst putting her shirts in the closet."

"Thank you Serena, Jane honey I really don't know why you're embarrassed the three of us are all aware of what's in there and what each item is used for and how. We already know that she participates in the same kind of alternative lifestyle that we do."

"Well yeah but still" Jane whined

"Jane if it makes you feel better the one particular item you left on the bed is very quite similar to the one my ex has, except hers was ribbed on the outside, well she had that one too, but the ribbed one was way better."

"Really?" Maura cut off

"Oh yeah it feels much better and the orgasm is more intense, and my ex used to get multi's when she'd be too sensitive but I'd slowly pull out and just rub the ribbed shaft along her clit,"

"What do you mean multi's?"

"Multiple orgasms"

"Oooh maybe I'll look into that tomorrow"

"Oh you definitely should Maura; you wouldn't believe how much of a difference it can make it makes"

"Umm hello you two does it not bother either of you what you're discussing and with who you're discussing it with?"

"Jane no I really don't mind discussion sexual intercourse with our nanny"

"Nah it doesn't really bother me either, it's not like I have many people to talk to about this anyways, after what happened when I was outed. And besides whom better to talk to about sex than a doctor?"

"It's not like she's a lady doctor, or sex therapist kind of doctor she's a dead person doctor and I really doubt the dead are concerned about their sex lives, not to mention she's your employer"

"I really have to disagree with parts of what you've said Jane, this doctor is in fact the very epitome of the definition of a lady, and though I understand that what you mean and no she's not but you've said it yourself that her guess is better than most doctors, and also you've said that she's a walking Google, and I find it difficult to view you two as my bosses you are more like family, to me anyways. Oh and also I happen to know that you two are the two best moms anyone could have, I wish mine were as awesome as either of you. And lastly how often does one nanny who happens to be a lesbian get employed by _THE_ lesbian power couple of Boston? Why the hell wouldn't I talk to well at least Maura about sex?"

"Thank you, Serena that's very sweet of you to say we think of you as family too. Besides Jane, it's not as if she's asking or that we're speaking directly about our sex-life"

"It's just weird!" Jane whined "But I suppose you are right about many of your points and you are family and my Ma's already told you to call her Nonna enough times to prove that you're not going anywhere."

"Aww thanks Jane, but I should really get to I mean it is after 1 am and I'm really tired I should probably call Dylan too."

"Do you have classes in the morning?"

"No I actually get tomorrow off but I'm guessing that from what you've told me you'd like me to take the girls to school cause you'll either be sleeping or at work already?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all, I'd be passing by it anyways even if it is earlier than I'd prefer to get up, but at least I'll get to sleep some more if I can go to Dylan's"

"Who's Dylan I don't recall you talking about a Dylan in the past?"

"Oh, Dylan's this girl I've been hanging out with lately, I met her at the hospital, well it's not really hanging out so much as it is snuggling in bed sleeping, reading, or watching movies, well or talking. She's really nice; she's studying to be a paediatric surgeon. I met her at the coffee shop last month when I had to take Alex to the ER cause of that allergic reaction."

"Oh, you sound sweet on her."

"What the hell does that even mean Maura?"

"That you like her it's typical from the early to mid 1900's"

"Yeah okay whatever yes I like her a lot she's amazing. I've noticed that I've started doing some of that sappy shit that you two do to each other"

"What's that supposed to mean" Jane asked with a mildly offended look

"Well we stare at each other and it only seems like a few seconds but it's been like a few minutes, and the gentle touches and when we're at school on Tuesdays and Thursdays I buy her coffee and wait outside her first class cause mine ends like 20 minutes before hers and we hang out till our next classes and then she'll buy me lunch or coffee and wait outside my class and last week she brought me flowers that she picked and coffee."

"Oh so that's where those flowers came from"

"What the big bad detective couldn't figure out that someone gave me flowers?"

"No I figured as much but Maura wouldn't let me pry. When are you inviting her over, oh how about Sunday? Gnocchi night, you know how much you love Sunday family dinners around here."

"Well yeah I do but I don't know if I'm ready to meet my big crazy surrogate family of cops and death dissector just yet, although she did really like Alex."

"Oh come on, it's one dinner what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well let's see, Tommy could come in here heard Nonna say he was coming to town this weekend, hmm speaking of Nonna you remember what happened last time I brought someone here to meet you two and the girls and she was here? She wouldn't stop talking about marriage and great grandchildren that wouldn't be biologically or legally hers, the next day Lizzie dumped me. I haven't even had sex with this girl yet."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"3-5 times a day 4-5 days a week for a month give or take?"

"And you haven't had sex yet? What's so special about this one? Is she making you wait?"

"no I am actually she's different I've loved others in the past but I've never been in love before and this feels like I'm in love, all the feelings I feel for her are way more intense, so no we haven't had sex yet, we've kissed... like a lot... and it's like legit there's fireworks and it makes my knees week."

"So uhh what's her last name? Where does she work?"

"so uhh nice try Jane if you want to find that out go use your mad skills I'm not telling you till I'm ready for you guys especially you Jane to meet her"

"What why especially me?"

"Well because you are just like Nonna when it comes to me and girls sometimes especially the ones I really like."

"Yeah but I haven't scared any of them off like ma has have I?"

"Well technically but you have scared a couple of them. I'm going to bed night" I said collecting my things and heading to my room.

&

So that's all for tonight sorry to leave ya hanging I'll try and update soon. The more reviews correction the more positive reviews I get the sooner I'm likely to update, so y'all should flood my inbox with your nice thoughts on my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a good day for the most part. Dylan and I met up at the park while I let the girls play. We watched them and Dylan was great with them, and they loved her, but I mean what kid doesn't instantly love free ice cream?

When it was time to leave after making sure the girls were safely buckled in the car I was leaning against it when Dylan placed her hands on my hips and leaned in to kiss me. Though we've kissed before this time it was different it felt different, more intimate, more passionate maybe I'm not sure but it left me reeling. We said goodbye and the girls and I left for home.

As we were walking in the door my phone rang and it was Jane. She told me that Maura left early today but she wouldn't be home until late. As I walked farther into the kitchen I could see, and hear Maura making what I could already tell was going to be an amazing dinner.

Maura and I sat and talked about our days and she played with the kids while I cleaned up after dinner. When Alex asked to go to her friend's house she said yes and then decided that was the optimal time for her and me to do RDI1 with Lia. During the middle of our session I heard my phone ringing and I knew that it was Dylan by the ringtone and it hurt not be able to answer it knowing that she was on her break and I wouldn't get to talk to her at all tonight now. Young love and its feelings can sure be inconvenient sometimes!

After we finished and we were getting the girls ready for bed, Jane came home calling for Maura, she seemed really excited but weird. The girls rushed to her to say goodnight and then they were off to bed. Finally having a moment while Jane and Maura tucked in their girls and read them a story I grabbed my phone and laid on the couch with my book. Well I guess that they didn't see me when they went into the kitchen that was 10 feet on the other side of the couch I was currently residing on.

"so I found something out today" Jane practically sang, I considered relocating but then thought that if it were truly that private they'd discuss it in their room or at least make sure that I wasn't around.

"What did you find out Detective?" The fact that Maura had used her title made me a little anxious, sure my bosses were hot but I didn't want to see them doing it...again.

"Well... I found out a little about this Dylan girl" at this my ears perked up and it was decided I WAS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!

"Jane! You shouldn't have done that she'd have let us meet her when she was ready! You truly are starting to act like your mother"

"Maura don't you dare say that! And besides it wasn't on purpose"

"You expect me to believe it's just a happy accident that you had to work late and viola you know who Serena's new girlfriend is? I mean honestly Jane how naive do you think I am?"

"It is just a happy accident, really Maura. When Frost and I went to check out a suspect we happened to find out that he was in the hospital with a couple broken bones, idiot anyways we arrested him, after he was released. But while we were waiting I went to get us some coffee and this one girl in the coffee shop was sitting at the counter with medical textbooks strewn about. I happened to notice using my "mad skillz" as Serena said I should but her name was Dylan and she was on her phone and she kept reciting "Serena pick up pick up pick up!" she looked sad when she hung up the phone and I'm standing there thinking this is either a huge fucking coincidence that it's some girl named Dylan who happens to have a friend named Serena, or this is in fact and also considering the fact that she said they met at the coffee shop, but this was the girl she told us about last night. So anyways, when she got off the phone I slipped away from frost who was ordering our stuff and I went over to her and asked if everything was alright, because she honestly looked soooo upset. But if you don't want me to meddle than you probably don't want to know what happened when I talked to her."

"Jane you know I do but isn't this an invasion of her personal life? I mean you hated it when your mother did it to us, and on top of it she isn't actually our child to be meddling with."

"Maura she's family, you should know better than anyone that it isn't blood that makes people family if it were she wouldn't be living here with us. Plus she's a smart girl she realizes that meddling is like a Rizzoli's favorite hobby, she's met Ma and she 's still around."

"But this is different for her, well this one is different for her she told me herself today."

"Really how is this one different?"

"Well I'll tell you if you tell me" Maura said with an audible smirk that based on the sounds that followed Jane kissed away.

"Deal! You first."

"Well she said that they were at the park with the girls and when they went to leave they kissed but even though they've kissed before this kiss was different, there was more of an emotional response to it, that she felt overwhelmed."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all she told me I told her that perhaps what she might be feeling is equitable to the feelings involved in being in love."

"Aw that's cute our girls in love?"

"Jane really come one what happened when you talked to her?"

"Well first of all, Serena's right when she says that she's really smart, and really pretty, she is really quite a catch. But anyways so I went over and asked her what was wrong she said that she was "trying to get a hold of her" then she paused as if trying to come up with the right word looked up and said "girlfriend?" but it was more of a question and then she looked at me sighed looked down and continued "I don't know what she is I want to be with her, I think I'm falling for her she's amazing, passionate, she had goals and has found a way to make them happen" then she looked up at me again and said "I don't know why you're asking and I sure as hell don't know why I'm telling you, well that's not true you have deep eyes they almost convey a conversation in them that you actually care but I know that you probably don't. Oh my god I sound pathetic." And I was like don't worry about it and sure I care what's going on that's got you so worked up? "Well" she started "she was working and they were at the park and I met up with them to hang out with her and have some coffee while the kids played oh they're not her kids she's a nanny, and on top of that if they were she'd have to have been 12 when they were born, anyways when the kids finished the ice cream I bought them and we made sure they were in the car safely she was leaning on it and we kissed which isn't unusual when we say goodbye, I mean we've been kind of seeing each other for a while like we hangout and we chill at my place and just watch TV sometimes, because her bosses though awesome and she loves them can be ridiculous and she lives with them and she says she's not ready for me to meet them yet and I get that and totally respect that, but when we kissed today it was different there was this huge flame that ignited during it and I swear it set off like a million fireworks behind my eyes at once, and after that kiss I can't stop thinking about her, but my break is the only time tonight I'll get to talk to her cause she'll probably be sleeping when I get off. But my insecurities are making me feel like maybe she's avoiding me" I told her that probably wasn't it by the way I called the house just before I walked into the coffee shop and it went unanswered so did your cell what were you guys doing?"

"RDI, she looked devastated that her phone started ringing in the middle of it and she couldn't answer it although she changed her face back to what it was supposed to be really quick"

"Ah well anyways I told the girl that she was probably studying, because I'm an idiot, and she looked at me confused because she had said nothing about her going to school but I covered quickly by saying that when she had goals and figured out a means to get them that I assumed she was in school. Which she bought but then Frost blew it when he called my name. Dylan looked up at me with instant recognition and under her breath started muttering "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" over again and then I told her to relax and she stared at me for a moment then went off almost thinking out loud more than speaking to me "Oh fuck you're Serena's boss shit fuck you're not going to tell her are you oh god I'm such an idiot I should have known who you were when you walked in here you're face is only in at least one paper once a week and there have been a few weeks when there have been several papers with your face all over the fucking cover oh shit fuck oh god." I grabbed her arms to stop the pacing that she had begun, and she looked at me with tears in her eyes, and I said that I wouldn't tell Serena, but if it was okay I was going to tell my wife and she nodded her approval, and before letting her go I casually mentioned that" Jane stopped and the next part was spoken a little louder "Serena is very quiet after the kids go to bed and she happens to have ridiculously good hearing"

"I'd hardly call it ridiculously good hearing when you're ten feet away from me in a quiet room" I said as I shot up instantly feeling like an idiot for not thinking that she knew I was there I mean it's Detective Jane Fucking Rizzoli she's the best at what she does. The two of them stood in the kitchen and laughed at me while my face got redder and redder.

"Come on kid I'll drop you off she's off in about 20 minutes, we can use the lights and the siren, and tomorrow's Saturday so you have it off anyways, so quick lets go."

In the car I sat there both super pissed and fucking elated at knowing that she was feeling the same things I was. I was pulled from my thoughts by Jane poking my arm and calling my name.

"Serena" she said sing-songy

"What. Hmm?" I turned oblivious to the fact she'd been trying to talk to me for the last few minutes.

"What are you going to say to her?"

"Ummm well I hadn't thought that far I just keep thinking that I should just go spin her around and kiss her, that's where my mind keeps going. I just keep envisioning her jumping into my arms and us spinning while we kiss it really doesn't get past that, or me running up to her grabbing her face and kissing her hard. No words are coming to mind just this particular action I don't know it seems like the action itself can say more than the words can."

"Here" she said passing me a couple fifties while the car stopped and she started pointing "Get her some flowers"

"What? Why?"

"Get out of the car"

"What!" I said as she leaned through the passenger door to unbuckle my seat belt and grabbed my arm pulling me out.

She grabbed some purple tipped daisies that had a couple of badass flowers mixed into it and shoved them at me "these get her these." She commanded and as confused as I was I just complied handing the cashier one of the 50's she handed me a minute ago.

Back in the car I sat smelling and looking at the flowers still confused as fuck I turned to her and because well it's Detective Jane Fucking Rizzoli she knew what I was going to ask and cut me off with her answer. "A girl like that deserves flowers. When I was there she was nearly in tears thinking you were avoiding her because you didn't answer the phone. And not that I'm proud to admit it but I know what that feels like, there used to be days when Maura and I were still dating and it usually happened when I was recovering from whatever stupid hero shit I'd pulled, when I'd be alone with my thoughts and my calls to her would go unanswered even though the logical part of my brain said that she was probably elbow deep in a chest cavity, where I'd think that that amazing, beautiful, ridiculously intelligent woman came to her senses and realized she was too good for me. I've seen that look she was wearing before I've worn it and trust me she loves you."

"Wow that's deep Jane." I said trying to lighten the now intense feeling settling in the car

"Shut up smart ass!

"Really though Jane thank you."

"You're welcome but I expect her at dinner on Sunday so the whole family can meet her, well ok mostly so Maura can, she's the only one who hasn't."

"Well that's my fault if I'd had it my way you and Nonna would be the last to meet her"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was going to introduce her to Maura next week because Maura's a doctor she wants to be one and quite frankly it would be rude of you and me to greedily hog Maura's brain power when there are others she could be helping. And after her and I give Dylan ample warnings about you and Nonna I'd introduce her to Frankie cause well you know, then you and Nonna because you two just can't help yourselves the apple isn't far from the fucking tree Jane you two are like one in the same, don't think I didn't see your eye light up a little more when I said she was studying to be a doctor. They showed the same little sparkle Nonna get's when she's telling someone that her daughter married a Doctor."

"Hey now that's enough I am nothing like my mother."

"Denial is a strong emotion. Jane her car's not here" I said looking at the clock "We're too late she left a few minutes ago."

"Where does she live?"

"Take that road" I said pointing two roads later I could see her car and Jane turned on the siren and the lights to pull her over. Though knowing Dylan she knows that she has the right to wait until she is in a well lit public place before pulling over for an unmarked car. A few seconds later my phone was ringing and it was her "Don't answer it" Jane said when I looked at her to tell me what to do "end it and text her instead" "Jane she's driving that's against the law she's probably scared" "Just do it I'm not going to bust her for it relax."

_Hey Babe can't talk right now what's up? – S_

_There's an unmarked police car behind me with lights and a siren I can wait till I'm in a more public place right? After seeing that one episode of that show I'm a little scared. – D_

"Jane what should I tell her?"

"Don't be a dumb ass tell her to pull over we're the ones in that car she's talking about"

"Oh right"

_Jane says it's best to pull over – S_

She pulled over and Jane pulled over behind her, we sat there for a couple seconds when Jane looked at me "follow my lead okay? I'm going to tap on her driver's window and you sneak up to the passenger side and look in okay?"

"Umm sure, but isn't that kind of creepy?"

"No, after the initial spook wears off she'll be so fucking happy that it's me pulling her over because she "Forgot something""

She got out and strolled up to the window and when she was halfway between the cars I saw her motion for me to get out, she tapped on the window "License and registration please?" "I'm sorry officer what's the problem? I wasn't speeding, my lights all work I just had them replaced, my tires are all inflated, really I can I see your badge?"

Jane scanned over the items she'd asked for before actually revealing who she was to Dylan "Miss the only illegal thing you did was using a hand held device while driving, but the reason I pulled you over is because you forgot something" she said as I tapped on the other window which rolled down immediately "Serena? Detective Rizzoli? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was telling Maura about our conversation earlier and ya know how I mentioned what good hearing Serena has? Well she must have overhears something." Jane said smoothly with a wink.

"I don't understand?"

"Well my wife and I were talking and we both happen to believe that the fe..." I cut her off.

"Jane shut up!" I whined "Dylan I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call Maura and I were doing RDI with Lia and we were in the middle of it and I couldn't stop. Oh these are for you, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was avoiding you, I've been thinking about nothing but you since that kiss and babe I really hope that we can stop this casual cuddling thing and start an exclusive relationship, because you are different from all the other girls, you make emotions and feelings pop up that I didn't know I was capable of feeling." A well strategically cleared throat and a nod from the head the noise sounded from reminded me of the flowers in my hands "Oh umm and these are for you" I said shoving them through the window to her.

"Thank you. And that's what I want too I want you and no one else. Are you going home with the detective or would you like to come home with me?"

"Oh hell no, she's not coming home with me, she has the next two days off and tomorrow we're sending the kids to Nonna's tomorrow we don't want to see her again until Sunday family dinner, and I expect to see you too. Dinners at 6 you should be there at 4:30 and you can take your pick to watch the game or you can help in the kitchen"

"I'm sorry Dyl she's crazy after the last shooting the Doctor's thought her mental stability was only so so it seems like she's finally gone insane, I should probably call Maura and tell her that we're taking Jane to the asylum, she'll probably be happy to hear that she'll no longer be able to meddle in my life and that this has saved the girls from her meddling too. Now if only getting Nonna to stop meddling was this easy"

"Fuck off Serena, go have a good time though you're not welcomed back in the house until Sunday at 4:30 pm"

"Umm, so you're coming with me then?" Dylan stopped giggling and turned to me.

"If that's okay with you?"

"Always!"

"Good because Jane has a gun and I think that she'd probably shoot me if I keep talking to her and comparing her to her mother,"

"You're damn right I would! One more smart ass comment and I shoot you in the ass so you have a pain in yours as much as you are a pain in mine"

"Ha-ha Jane you know you love me!"

"Yeah you're right I do now stop talking to me and get in the car with your girlfriend I have a wife waiting for me at home, have fun" she said as walked back to the car and waved a goodbye.

When she unlocked the door and rolled up the window, the look in her eyes spoke volumes of love but her hands greedily grabbed my face and mine hers and her touches spoke of nothing but passion hot fiery passion, and I knew I was in for a long night.

When we got back to Dylan's place, her roommates were still up so we went into her bedroom. As soon as the door was closed we were again caught up in a searing kiss, I walked her over to the bed and laid her down all the while not breaking the contact of our lips, and hands all over. She broke it off first to scoot up the middle of the bed and reached down to pull my lips back to hers. We spent the next hour just kissing. The passion that was there in the beginning had somewhat dwindled as exhaustion began sweeping over us and our kisses became more sensual and sweet. I pulled away and whispered "Baby, I'm so tired and I can feel you are too, can we just cuddle, watch TV, and steal kisses until we succumb to sleep?"

"Hmm yeah that sounds good, regular sleeping attire or would you like some of my pajamas?"

"Regular sleeping attire I love being able to feel so much of you while I sleep."

With that we both stripped until we were both wearing just our panties and bras. We snuggled back into the middle of the bed and she turned on her DVD player and started up the first season of _I Love Lucy_, a favorite of both of ours, I was a little surprised because I didn't know she had it on DVD. "I saw this yesterday at the mall and got it ready, I haven't watched it yet, I was waiting until you were in here with me." We watched the first episode and she stroked my hair and my back while I drew lazy patterns on her stomach with my finger. I fell asleep somewhere during the second episode and the last thing I remember is feeling her lips reach down to kiss my forehead after I kissed her neck before snuggling in for the night.

1 RDI=Relationship Development intervention, a type of intervention that helps kids with autism learn things that others pick up naturally as they get older, things like tone of voice, facial expressions etc.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning around 5:30 am I was woken up by my cell phone. Reluctantly I untangled my body from Dylan and in the hopes of not waking her from the movement or the noise I answered "What!"

"I need you now Amelia's having a major meltdown, I need your help." Knowing it was Maura only by the fact she said Amelia and not Lia I replied "I'll be there as soon as I can, bye."

Shaking Dylan, not wanting but having to wake her up, "Dylan I need you to wake up I need a ride home like now." I said while throwing on my clothes.

"What, what time is it why are you freaking out. It's not because of last night is it?"

"No I have to go home Maura needs my help, it's an emergency, come on or can I just take your car?"

"No I'm up ok umm here" she said tossing me the keys "I don't know where you live so you drive but I'm coming with you."

10 minutes later I ran into the house with Dylan despite my pleas to stay in the car was behind me. I ran I could hear the screaming and I could tell that it was in the kid's bathroom. I ran to the hall closet pulling it open and quickly finding the 15 pound vest inside, and continued in a full sprint to where all the screaming was coming from. I could hear Maura trying to calm her to no avail. When Maura saw me and that I had the vest she released her grip of Lia just in time for me to settle the vest on her and make sure it was strapped tightly, providing the pressure that would hopefully help relax her. Dylan stood in the doorway watching with a horrified look on her face while I asked Maura what happened.

"She was in here brushing her teeth when Jane and Alex left and then I heard crying and then things being thrown around and I came in here and grabbed her and she's been screaming and crying"

"Okay hold her on that side, I'll hug from this side." Maura did as I directed.

"Lia, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked as she was starting to calm down but still couldn't speak. Knowing that Dylan was watching I turned and yelled to her "Room behind you top right drawer get the pink bathing suit, now please?" she left and was back in a could minutes

"Do you wanna swim away your overload Lia?" she nodded "Kay Dylan out please?" she stepped out and shut the door "okay let's get you changed working together Maura and I got the squirming crying 10 year old changed into her swim suit and put the weighted vest back on. I got up and Maura stayed while I jumped into the bathtub to grab the goggles that where too far to reach without jumping in.

Using a two-person chair lift we lifted Lia with her goggles firmly placed to keep water from getting into her eyes, we carried her outside to where the pool was waiting going to about the 5 ft deep I asked "Okay mommy and I are going to throw you in on the count of 3 you're going to go under so hold your breath when we say three okay you ready?" and before we began counting we carefully without dropping her removed the weighted vest.

With another nod Maura and I started rocking our arms while counting "one...two...three" and we tossed her in like she was weightless, after she re-emerged for air I ran back to the house quickly got mine on and ran out and jumped in and swam up to her.

"What happened this morning?"

"I...I...I heard mama and Alex leave this morning and I was mad"

"What made you mad?"

"Mama and Alex always go out on Saturday morning to do stuff and I never get to" she said with a pout that could only rival the one I've seen Maura give to Jane.

"But you get alone time with mommy"

"Yeah but I never get alone time with mama"

"Do you like the alone time with mommy?"

"Yes but I wanted to spend time with mama"

"Do you really NEVER get alone time with mama?"

"No"

"So you do get alone time with mama?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"When they get home mama and I go out and mommy and Alex stay home"

"So what made you have a meltdown?"

"I don't know"

"Was having a meltdown more fun than spending your one on one time with mommy?"

"No"

"Look at mommy's face, what does her face tell you?"

"She looks sad"

"What else?"

"She's crying a little bit I can see tears and one fell down her face."

"When does mommy cry?"

"When she's really happy and really sad."

"Which is she right now?"

"Really sad"

"Why do you think mommy's really sad?"

"I don't know."

"What do you think mad mommy really sad?"

"My meltdown?"

"Maybe go and ask her."

"MOMMY..."

"I said go and ask her"

She swam over to Maura and I followed behind

"Did my meltdown make you sad?"

"Yes a little"

"Why do my meltdowns make you sad?" Maura a little unsure of what to do looked at me for guidance and I mouthed "Tell her"

"Well sweetie, your meltdowns make me sad because you might hurt yourself or someone else and I don't know what causes them sometimes so I don't know how to make you feel better, and that makes me sad, but it makes me happy that Serena knows how to help you, I just wish I could do more to help you avoid them."

"Oh...I'm sorry mommy do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you honey."

"Okay Lia you go swim while talk to mommy for a second, then I'm going to come talk to you again okay?"

"Okay" and away she went

"Maura can you go get the if/then chart and the timer and timing instruction chart?"

She ran off to grab the requested items and I sifted through the bag of PECS1 for the ones I need then called her back over.

"Okay Lia this is what time it is now" showing her the time on the analog clock "when this clock looks like this picture it means it's time to get out, you have 30 minutes"

"Okay"

"Okay? Now what does this one say?" I ask showing her the if/then chart

"If I meltdown I need to cool down then clean up my meltdown mess"

"That's right, and I'm sure mommy will help you, now do you still want to have your one on one time with mommy?"

"Yes I don't want to miss it because I had a meltdown"

"Okay so what activity are you going to be doing for the next little while?"

"Swimming"

"What is mommy going to do?"

"Swim with me"

"How do we know if mommy wants to swim with you?"

"Ask her?"

"Do you think that if we ask her we will find out if she wants to?"

"Yes"

"You're right, when we don't know something we ask."

"Yeah because then we find out the answer. Mommy do you want to swim with me?"

"Yes I would like to swim with you Amelia I just need to put my swimsuit on."

"Yay mommy's going to swim with me Serena"

"You are such a smart girl Lia"

"Who's that girl inside?"

"That's Dylan you remember her don't you?"

"Yes but why is she here?"

"Because me and her were having a sleepover when your mommy called and I didn't have my car so she had to drive me home."

"Oh"

"Yeah, she's going to come to dinner tomorrow"

"Really can I sit beside her?"

"We will talk about that later okay? After swimming and cleaning up you, me, mama, and mommy need to all have a talk okay?"

"Okay am I in trouble?"

"No, we are going to make a plan"

"Okay look mommy's back"

"Okay I'm going to go back inside and shower now, when Jane gets back and you guys are done cleaning up the four of us need to sit down because this will provide an excellent example of how to make a plan, and we are going to get Lia to make one okay?"

"Alright, thank you I'm sorry to disturb you on your day off when you are spending time with your girlfriend, I think she's waiting for you in your room I showed her where it was I hope that's okay."

"Ok thanks Maura and don't worry about it! I'll be in my room probably so come get me when you guys are all some and Jane's back."

With that I walked away going into my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower before returning to my room. When I was done it was nearly 7 o'clock, I opened my door wearing only a towel and expecting to see Dylan sitting there waiting flipping through a book or something. What I did see though was adorable; I quickly pulled on some underwear, sleeping shorts and a tank top, and eased myself into my bed where Dylan had fallen asleep. I lay on my side and reached out to stroke her hair, and kissed her sweetly on the forehead to wake her up. She started stirring and I moved closer to her.

One eye peeked open and stared at me for a second before the other opened too. "Sorry about this morning looks like I don't have the morning off after all." I said as I kissed her and moved again to reposition myself so I was lying on top of her. "Guess not" she said still sleeping. "How did you know what to do? I mean the moment you got in the house you were all action."

"Practice mostly, she's had enough meltdowns that I know what to do, but also all of my training helps too." I said as I laid my head on her chest and listen to her ever steady beating heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep while waiting for you, well I wasn't sure if I should have waited for you, I sat kind of awkwardly on the couch until Maura came in and I asked if I could wait in here, I hope that's okay."

"It is okay, I'm sorry I told you what it would be like and told you should have just dropped me off and go home, but I'm really glad you waited. There should be another hour until they need me again will you stay and sleep with me till then?"

"Yes" she said and kissed the top of my head before we both snuggled in for some sleep.

I didn't hear the knocking on my door, but I did hear the voices.

"Maur, come here quick and be quiet."

"What is... Aww look at them they're so cute, I hate to disturb them...again"

"Me too, can this wait till later you think?"

"No it can't its best if we deal with this now" I said as I opened my eyes and rubbed them with one hand while trying to sit up but not being able to with the other. "Dylan I need to get up." I whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Coffee?" she asked voice low and still affected by sleep.

"Yeah there's probably some in the kitchen, there's almost always coffee on. You can stay and sleep though if you want?"

"Nah, I should probably get up and go home, I don't want to disturb you guys and whatever it is you need to do."

"You can stay, really, you can hang out in here if you want, or maybe you could play a game with Alex?"

"You sure I won't be in your guys' way?"

"Nah please stay we'll probably be having breakfast after our talk. Please stay for breakfast, it's the least we could do after this morning." Jane piped up

"Well if you're sure I won't be an imposition"

"You won't be, besides if you want to watch or at least listen, it might help you if when you do become a doctor and you have a patient with ASD it may help give you tips to help ease them, because trips to the hospital are can be quite chaotic and out of control for one of these kids and there's a high risk of sensory overload triggered meltdowns. And besides, Serena is phenomenal at what she does." Maura added

Once everyone was settled, Alex and Dylan playing monopoly in the living room, while Maura, Jane, Lia and I were sitting at the table, having briefly explained that I wanted Lia to make up the plan on her own so that we can avoid this in the future we began our lesson.

"So Lia what made you mad this morning?"

"I wanted to spend time with mama first."

"Did you ask or tell anyone that?"

"No"

"No? If you don't ask or tell people what you want or need, how can other people help or do something for you?"

"They should just know"

"Why should people just know?"

"Because they should be thinking about it too"

"But people don't think the same thing as you do"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Pink"

"Pink is a nice colour but my favorite colour is purple, Maura what's your favorite colour?"

"I like Red"

"Jane what's your favorite colour?"

"My favorite colour is green"

"Lia did everyone have the same favorite colour?"

"No nobody did?"

"Because people think differently?"

"That's right people have different thoughts and opinions, we don't think the same thing about something and we don't know how you are feeling or that you wanted to spend time with mama first if you don't tell us"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so how can we make sure this doesn't happen in the future?"

"I could spend time with mama first and Alex can spend time with mommy first"

"That's one idea and it's very good, but what if you want to spend time with mommy first?"

"Umm we could take turns?"

"That's a really good idea, how would you guys take turns?"

"Well I can spend time with mommy first today, and then next week I can spend time with mama first, and today Alex spent time with mama first today so next week she could spend time with mommy."

"Is this idea fair for you and Alex?"

"I think so?"

"Not I think so this is a yes or no question"

"Oh umm no?"

"What about it isn't fair? And who is it not fair to?"

"Umm?"

"Are you and Alex getting the same amount of alone time with mama if you take turns?"

"Yes"

"Are you getting the same amount of alone time with mommy if you take turns?"

"Yes"

"So is it fair for both of you?"

"Yes"

"I think so too. Maybe we should ask mommy and mama what they think."

"Mommy mama can we take turns who gets to go first?"

"I think we can do that kiddo"

"Okay good, now Lia next time you are feeling angry or upset what can we do to avoid a meltdown?"

"Talk to you?"

"Would telling us what was upsetting you have helped to avoid a meltdown today?"

"Yes"

"Do you think next time you can talk to us before it gets out of control?"

"Yes"

"Okay good, now if I'm not mistaken it's time for you and mama and Alex and mommy to have one on one time isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

"Okay kiddo can you get your sweater and your shoes on?" Jane asked and was answered with a barely noticeable nod and a 10 year old girl running up the stairs to retrieve her sweater.

"Alex come here a second okay?" I called and looked to Dylan apologetically for interrupting their game

"What's up?"

"instead of doing one on one time with mama first every Saturday you and Lia are going to take turns going first is that okay?"

"Will it stop her from melting down like she did today?"

"That's what we're hoping for, we think that will work."

"Well if it will help her then I don't have a problem with it."

"Aw good you're such an amazing kid you know that?"

"That's what you keep telling me Serena." She said an eye roll to only be described as a Rizzoli trait.

Once Jane and Lia had left to do their activity. Maura and Alex went to the kitchen to make breakfast for me and Dylan stating it was the least they could do for waking us up and calling me on my day off. But they were also going to do some baking because that was a very popular shared interest of theirs. Dylan and I were hanging out on the couch that less than 24 hours prior I was eavesdropping on Jane's telling of Dylan's feelings for me to Maura. We sat there watching _I Love Lucy_ reruns.

While they were in the kitchen making breakfast, I got up and went to get Dylan and I some drinks. Alex turned to Maura and tilted her head to the side with confliction and questions showing on her face.

"What is it Alessandra?"

"I was just thinking about Lia, why does she have so many meltdowns when she doesn't need to? Why doesn't she just come and ask you guys like I do?"

"Alessandra, you know that your sister has autism, but one of the "Symptoms" is that she lacks theory of mind. You have it well everyone has it" she was cut off by Alex "Everyone but autistic people?"

"No sweetie, well I suppose but that would be generalizing all people with autism and that's not fair because everyone is different and just because someone has an ASD diagnosis doesn't mean that they will have the same strengths or struggles as everyone else."

"Oh, what's theory of mind?"

"Theory of mind is umm...well" Maura began to struggle how to properly convey this to a ten year old, though very smart for her age she probably wouldn't understand all the medical and technical terms that Maura might start whipping out. "Serena can you help me properly explain this to Alessandra?"

"Sure thing Maur," I said as I hoped off the couch and went to sit in a barstool that was tucked under the breakfast bar. "Alex theory of mind is kind of like mind reading, think about it like this if me and your moms were in here in the middle of a meltdown and you came home all happy and excited to tell them something what would you do?"

"I'd wait until you guys were done to tell you my good news because I know that you guys are busy."

"Okay right? So now basically it's kind of when you walk into a room you can tell what the mood of that room is and you can adjust your mood accordingly because you're not going to go up to someone who is really sad and start telling them your good news, you're going to ask them what's wrong right?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah so that's what theory of mind is, but the main problem that we seem to be having trouble getting through is Lia's mind blindness."

"Her what? How can a mind be blind?"

"Well it's not actually blind, but that's the best way to describe it I guess. Mind blindness is when you think that everyone thinks the same thing that you do all the time, so Lia was upset in her mind, and she thinks that we all were thinking the same thoughts and just not doing anything about it, she doesn't quite yet understand that people have different thoughts and opinions."

"Is that why when we go out you ask us our opinions and point out when and why they are different?

"Yes that is exactly why because I'm hoping that eventually Lia will see that people think differently, so she has to tell us when she's upset or whatever, mostly trying to get her to fully understand that we don't have the same thoughts in our heads as she does."

"Oh cool"

"Yeah can I go back to the couch and my guest now Maur?"

"Yes sorry, thank you, we'll call you when breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Maura, Alex what you are working on looks like it's going to be tasty, can't wait."

"Thanks Serena you won't be disappointed."

I settled back on the couch with Dylan who was despite getting in another hour of sleep was looking pretty warn out and it was only 9:30. "You do this every day?" she asked. "No I don't start every morning off with a tantrum, actually her tantrums and meltdowns are happening less and less, this one was just kind of a slow trigger that we didn't see coming."

"No, I meant you get up at 5:30 every day?"

"Well, usually about 5 days a week yeah?"

"When she melts down do you always literally throw her in the pool?"

"Not always, depending on what sets her off sometimes I'll just wait it out, let her cry it out, then talk to her about it and help her realize what's going on inside of her. But I didn't know what caused this and the extreme pressure from the vest as well as the few minutes of tight pressure that Maura and I added after putting it on helps to calm her to a manageable level and then the water makes her fully aware of where her body is and I'm not really sure why but it calms her completely so that we can talk but she's not supposed to be in the pool alone which is why I raced in then out then jumped in."

"Wow I never really realized how difficult your job could be, nor did I realize how much this diagnosis could affect a family."

"You really have no idea how much this diagnosis can affect a family. Some days are hell where both girls are melting down for their own reasons and also Lia tends to go into meltdowns when Alex is so frustrated with something that she melts down."

"Does Maura always cry when this happens? And not really know what to do? Cause I mean from what you've told me about her I just would have assumed that she would know exactly what to do."

"Theoretically she knows what to do she's read like everything that I have but her own lack of social skills hinders her as well as when Lia gets like that it's a two person job, but knowing the theoretical knowledge of what needs to be done and being able to do it on demand is totally different, I mean she's spent many years studying and practicing forensic sciences as well as pathology and medicine, she may be the medical examiner for the city but she also practices on living patients as well (mostly Jane woman can't seem to stay out of trouble) but it's what she's studied and practiced for many years where as this she's been living and dealing with it for 10 years but when a major meltdown starts and you don't know what triggers it and you have a very strong 10 year old screaming and flailing while you're trying to hold her down to help her refocus herself, it's hard and it's hard to watch a child especially your own going through this and not know why or what to do to help because sometimes what's worked in the past may not work. But no she doesn't cry every time, but in a way she feels like it's kind of her fault that her daughter has autism even though there is no known cause but a lot of research is trying to suggest that it's a biological thing."

"Yeah I suppose that makes sense. What should we do today?"

"you two should come eat breakfast before it gets cold" Maura said as finished setting the table, while I sat there wondering if she heard our whole conversation.

The four of us sat and ate breakfast well it was more like brunch, and Maura got up halfway through to go and check on the treats that her and Alex were baking, I excused myself to go ask her what all she heard.

"Hey Maur" I said in a semi-whisper.

"Yes Serena?"

"Did you hear all of our conversation?"

"I heard most of it."

"Oh...umm I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I'm not really sure, but maybe I should have waited till later to have that conversation or maybe I don't know."

"It's alright I'm not offended in anyway, and thank you for defending my abilities."

"Umm well, you're welcome I guess?" After our little conversation and the stuff was out of the oven we returned to the table where Alex and Dylan were engaged what I can only assume was a riveting conversation about this movie Alex watched over at her friend's house.

After breakfast I helped clean up while I sent Dylan with some of my clothes off to my bathroom to shower. Maura and Alex had finished icing and decorating their freshly baked treats, and Alex went off to ride her bike with her friend outside, leaving me and Maura in the kitchen to talk.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your morning not once but twice Serena"

"It's alright, you know I'm available to you guys whenever you need me, it's the least I could do for all you've done for me."

"There's something that Jane and I wanted to talk to you about." Maura said as I heard the front door open and close.

"Hey honey I'm home, Amelia's outside drawing on the driveway with Alessandra"

"We're in the kitchen Jane" Maura called and seconds later Jane appeared and was sitting next to me at the breakfast bar.

"Hey S where's you giiiirrlllfriend?" Jane asked and stretched out the last word

"She's in the shooowwwerrr" I said mimicking Jane.

"Actually she's right behind you" Maura said and Jane and I turned around.

"_Damn my girlfriend is hot why have I never seen her hair all crinkly and curly like that before it's sooooooo hot"_ I thought and basically stared for a few seconds too long

"Anyways Serena as I was saying there was something that Jane and I would like to discuss with you, so perhaps this coming week we can make a plan to discuss it."

"You're not going to fire me are you?" I turned asking Maura with fear evident in my voice and eyes

"No, of course not, we love you, the girls love you, and hell you've been adopted into our family by my mother anyways there's no leaving us now not even if you want to." Jane said and laughed

"Oh thank god, what's up that's so important?" I said relaxing

"well there's a few things that we want to talk to you about, it is rather important, but we need to meet with a few people to get a few things before we can really discuss it further with you everything is alright let me assure you, nothing is wrong. Well you know how I like to be prepared so I was thinking that Monday or Tuesday night after the girls go to bed because our appointments are on Monday morning, we could talk?"

"Sure I don't see a problem with that"

Dylan was standing behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and I instinctively put my hands over hers while she rested her chin on my shoulder, I could tell that she was still kind of sleepy. I could feel her move her move her face to look at Maura before she spoke. "Thank you very much for breakfast Maura, it was delicious."

"Oh you are very welcome and thank you."

"When's Nonna taking the girls?"

"Oh about that" Jane said and looked down a little probably trying to hide from Maura's gaze, "she won't be able to take them tonight like we had planned."

"What why not?" Maura asked rather surprised, and maybe with a little anger in her voice.

"Well I said that she couldn't when she called me earlier from Frankie's. She offered to take them with her to New York, but the only reason that she's going there is to bail out Tommy and I don't want him around our girls, especially Lia and you already know why."

"Why?" Dylan whispered in my ear

Turning my head slightly I whispered back "He makes Lia very apprehensive, she starts stimming more whenever he's around, something about him makes her a little unstable"

"Well to put it lightly yes but whenever he's around her he just doesn't get it that she's a little different and he can't just be himself and be an ass around her because she doesn't understand and she needs a little more help understanding things her doesn't have the patience, and whenever he's around she always has mini tantrums, not like what I'm sure you saw today, it's not that major but she doesn't like him, and her senses all get out of whack when he's here so no I'm not letting the girls go with her."

"Well that makes sense; I guess we'll just have to cancel our plans for this evening." Maura said clearly disappointed that finally being able to have a night alone with her wife without children to worry about was taken away from her.

"Well no we don't have to cancel all our plans..." Jane said and Maura's head snapped up and into the questioning tilt and raised an eyebrow for Jane to continue "Well Frankie said that he could watch the girls for a little while tonight, so I was thinking that maybe we could at least still go out to dinner? How about it babe?"

"Well I was looking forward to the other activities we had planned mostly, but I would love to have dinner with you sweetie."

I grabbed my phone and text Dylan while she was watching the exchange between the other two.

_Other activities is Maura speak for what I would refer to as a fuck-a-thon – S_

"great and don't worry we can still do some of those other activities later and we can always have ma take em to visit somewhere some other time Hun."

Dylan's phone went off and she finished reading it as Jane had finished her sentence which was immediately followed by snorts and thinly veiled giggles.

_Care to explain how you know that? – D_

Jane, Maura, and I all turned to look at Dylan and Maura asked what was so funny about what had just happened

"Oh nothing, it wasn't what you guys were saying, a friend just texted me something her mother said to her recently, and you know how sometimes there are certain things that people from one generation say that is different from terms used by another generation and the context and connotations used, yeah it was just really funny, sorry."

_Nice save sweetheart, came home from school early a couple months ago during one of their fuck-a-thons, they didn't know I was home in my room; they fucked in multiple locations over the period of like 3 hours. They didn't know I was home till I had to pee so after I went to the bathroom they heard the toilet flush and the taps on, Jane almost shot me. – S_

"Oh hey could one of you guys do me a favor?" I asked looking between my bosses.

"Umm sure," Jane said even though I was pretty sure that she had figured out what exactly Dylan was talking about. "What do ya need kid?"

"Well umm, Dylan could I maybe have a moment with them alone? Can you wait in my room or something? Maybe check on the girls?"

"Sure" she said and headed off towards the door.

"Okay, umm I really want to take her somewhere romantic, for dinner, but it's Saturday, and getting a decent reservation anywhere for tonight is like next to impossible, so I was wondering if maybe you guys could help me?" I said with a nervous smile

"Sure," Maura agreed instantly, but Jane's hand flew up to stop her "Wait a second, Maur can you excuse us for a second please babe?"

"Umm I guess I'll just go check on the girls"

"thanks babe you're the best" and as she left I could feel Jane's all knowing eyes boring into my face as I tried to avoid the Rizzoli stare down, but finally succumbing to it "What did you text her?"

"That's not really any of your business is it detective?"

"My house my rules, don't think I didn't notice you typing a message during Maura's and my conversation, then that lame cover of a friend and mother and multigenerational connotations and shit. What'd you say?"

"Told her you almost shot me once"

"Serena"

"Jane"

Dylan and Maura walked back in only to have Maura turn them back around I could faintly hear her say "no no lets go back outside till they're some this can get messy you don't want to witness it"

"What else did you tell her?"

"Not much"

"I could pull your phone records"

"That's a waste of tax payer's money"

"Don't care"

"Yes you do you're always bitching about how people waste tax payers money on stupid shit"

"Oh come on Serena just spill it what'd you say to her"

"Other activities is Maura speak for fuck-a-thon"

"You did not"

"yes I did see" I said looking away to open my phone to my conversation with Dylan and shoved it into her face not thinking about the second message that I sent Dylan, and not realizing that Dylan had replied to that one with a question.

"You'd better tell your girlfriend the answer is no" she said with a chuckle. Jane and I may face off in a stare down from time to time but it's rarely serious and we usually laugh about it and when Maura comes in act all weird about it, it's fun to mess with the doctor now and then.

"What are you talking about?"

"She asked if I was still naked and this second sentence could be taken as if she thinks I'm hot."

"WHAT!" I said reaching for my phone to have Jane stand up and yank it out of my reach holding it high above her head. Jane is tall and I am not I'm a little shorter than Maura sans heels. So while I'm jumping and trying to get my phone back, Jane decided to take off running so I chased after her, and once outside and on the grass I leapt from the stairs and tackled her, clearly she wasn't expecting that from me.

I tackled her by wrapping my arms around her legs and after hearing the oh shit and the thud from hitting the ground I scrambled up her body, straddling her hips, and pinning her hands with one of mine I grabbed my phone with the other and opened it to the conversation to see the texts I hadn't noticed

_Was she still naked when she almost shot you? – D_

_Cause that would be kind of hot, just saying – D_

I was still a little shocked at what I had read that I didn't notice that one of Jane's hands had gotten free and next thing I know is I'm laying on my stomach with my hands behind my back "Okay okay you win let me up" Jane let go and helped me up.

"Was not expecting to get tackled, least of all from you, didn't know you had it in you."

"Jane Serena are you two alright?" Maura asked while walking full speed towards us with an impending chastisement for "roughhousing".

"What has gotten into you two? What were you thinking tackling her like that you both could have gotten hurt, and you" turning to face Jane "that flip you did to her could have broken something, and why did you have her phone?"

"Sorry Maura it won't happen again." we both said in unison.

Maura released a huff then walked back inside the house muttering about how she had a house full of children. Jane and I giggled a little bit after calming down again Jane asked "Where did you want to take your girl?"

"I was thinking that French restaurant that Maura is always talking about? What's it called?"

"Le Beau Truc?"

"Yeah do you think maybe you can get us in there tonight?"

"Yeah sure see what I can do incoming" Jane said and nodded in the direction of the house when Dylan was approaching.

"Maura looks pretty pissed, she kept muttering about children, and Jane being too much of a grown child sometimes, and how she's careless with her body something about always getting hurt stuff like that." Dylan said without making eye contact with either of us.

"JANE GET IN HERE NOW!" Maura yelled from the door, Dylan finally looking up at her face, Jane winked at her then ran off towards the house in a sprint, as Dylan's face flushed as fast as Jane ran.

"She saw those two texts didn't she?"

"Yup, by the way, what the hell? You think my boss is hot?"

"I didn't say that?"

"You may as well have"

"What I meant was the situation would be hot not necessarily her, but I mean since you ask she is kind of hot for an older lady."

"What!"

"Oh come on you can't tell me that you don't think either of them is hot? You look like you kind of have a thing for Maura"

"I DO NOT HAVE A THING!" I practically yelled "but I mean yeah she is kind of hot I won't deny that" I said in almost a whisper.

1 Picture exchange communication symbols


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken sooooooo long! Working three jobs planning my parents wedding and taking courses is hard work and sometimes the less important but more fun things take a back seat but umm well that and I got in trouble for publishing for a few days because I accidentally swore in my summaries, anyways course is done on Saturday and weddings happened too so I have a little more free time. Love you that have favorited, followed, and reviewed please keep doing so it helps me to generate new ideas and keep me inspired and hopefully I will be updating some other stories soon too. 3

I grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled her along as I ran to the door nearest the kitchen they always argued in the kitchen. When we neared my hiding spot I put my finger to my lips in a shushing gesture.

"Jane what were you thinking?"

"Me what did I do? She tackled me! God you're just like Ma sometimes I'm the one getting tackled or hurt and it's still my fault!"

"You're hurt? Where let me see?"

"No Maura I'm not hurt, get your hands away from me"

"Okay...but Jane I can't stop thinking about your body though and my hands and lips all over it. That's what today was supposed to be"

"Maur, you know we can't do that the kids are home, well awake"

"But Jane it's been like a month since you've touched me"

"Okay that is more information than I wanted to know" Dylan whispered to me and again I shushed her.

"Maura" "No Jane do you not find me attractive anymore? Like honestly I don't know what to do, do you not want to touch me anymore?"

"Maur, honey you know that's not true, you know I love you and I adore making love to you but we've both been so busy lately and by the end of the day we are both tired and drained of energy. I'm sorry you feel that I don't want you anymore, when you should know that I desire nothing but you and your still amazing body hold on, wait a second it hasn't been a month it's been a few days. I love you, I love touching you, and maybe we can still get some of our day back where's Serena?"

"Well it sure feels like it's been a month, I think she's on the front steps"

"Oh shit go run front steps! Go!" I whispered and pushed her along.

"Serena, here's 50 bucks take the kids out for a couple hours okay don't come back before 5, or that think that you asked won't happen." Jane said turned and left locking the door behind her.

"Umm I guess we're walking?" Dylan asked

"Apparently, Lia, Alex, you want to go to the park?'

They both cheered "Can we ride our bikes?" Lia asked

"Sure why not but don't leave yet I'm going to get my helmet and my long board k kiddos"

They stayed and waited I walked into the garage tried the door, locked, and knowing that the front door was locked too I went around back to get the spare key and walked back to the front door and unlocked it.

I walked in and walked straight to my room trying to keep my mind busy and not think of whatever sounds I could here and definitely trying not to figure out where they were coming from. I grabbed my board, helmet, and sunnys and walked straight back to the front door, the most unfortunate part of that was something that I knew I had to tell Dylan about. Something like that is just one of those things that you just don't keep to yourself.

Closing and locking the door I put the key away and went back to the drive way, by the time I returned Dylan had gotten her board out of the car and Lia most likely had given her one of Jane or Maura's helmets, and we left.

We didn't talk the whole way there and while the girls were running around playing on various equipment Dylan turned and looked at me "you seem different since you went into the house, what happened? You're very quiet and you don't make eye contact, what's up?"

"I saw it, I saw their Fuck-A-Thon, the spot where I eat my breakfast, Jane had Maura up on the breakfast bar, WHERE I EAT MY DAMN BREAKFAST, well she was eating away like she's never fucking eaten before!" I looked at her taking my eyes off watching the girls for a second "where I eat my breakfast!"

She just laughed like I had just told her the world's funniest joke. We talked a little and played on the park with kids and when the girls said they were getting hungry we rolled on down to the little cafe down the street and sat outside and had a snack and then some ice cream. By the time we got home it was 5:15 Dylan and I decided to give them an extra 15 minutes just in case.

The first thing you could smell when you walked through the door was cleaning chemicals, and forever in the past and now for the future too whenever I smell cleaners I'm going to think of what I witnessed in the spot where I eat my breakfast.

Maura came bounding down the stairs so much happier, glowing essentially, and Dylan and I knew why, she hugged the girls and sent them to play, then she tried to hug me in thanks but I just avoided it and said I was going to have a shower and that when I was done Dylan could have one too.

When I was done Jane and Maura were sitting on my bed waiting for me having a conversation like it was the most normal thing for them to be sitting there waiting for me after one of my showers. It was a good thing that I was wearing a towel an oddity when I leave my bathroom to get dressed.

"Jesus Christ! What are you two doing in here?"

"We wanted to talk to you in private"

"Umm, about what?" I asked not once yet looking either of them in the eye and keeping my gaze to the floor or well anywhere but them.

"Why are you avoiding eye contact?" Jane asked beginning to slip into cop mode.

"What I'm not avoiding eye contact I'm just deciding if I should paint my toe nails"

"What are you going to be wearing?"Maura asked filled with excitement buying my half-lie.

"Maura this is not the time to be talking about clothes. Serena look at me?"

"Why?"

"Because you're hiding something and I want to know what?"

"I'm not hiding anything Jane, what is it you think I'm hiding?"

"I don't know but you're acting strange"

"No I'm not. Were you able to get that reservation for me?"

"You're acting strange; can you look at me please?"

"Oh Jane leave her alone, sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I'm fine, I'm not acting strange I just really can't decide if I want to paint my toe nails."

"Something's up with you and I intend to find out why. Your reservation is for 7:30, it was the best I could do"

"Umm thanks Jane. Is there a reason why it took both of you to come in here to tell me that?"

Maura began to talk then I heard what I assumed to be Jane's hand covering her mouth. One of the things I had taught them was that when they wanted to talk to Lia they had to stop talking when she looked away, and continue when she looked back or when she's talking if she started to look away they had to look away until she got their attention. Clearly Jane was going to use this on me.

I made my way to my dresser and pulled out my best underwear and slipped them on quickly while my room was still silent, I went to my closet and pulled out some jeans and put them on before hanging up my towel and strolled over to my dresser for a tank top, just waiting it out, to see who would break first.

"Gosh darn it, Jane why do you insist on torturing this poor girl? Serena, Dylan told me that you saw us having coitus."

"AHH GROSS MAURA!" Jane and I reacted in unison at the use of one of the weirdest words for sex.

"Grow up both of you, Serena there is nothing to be embarrassed about its just sex, between two people who are married and love each other"

"That's where I eat BREAKFAST Maura, every morning I sit down with my breakfast in that spot and eat breakfast. I mean it's one thing to hear you going at it but it's another thing seeing it and I wasn't trying to see it it's just that that spot is in my peripheral vision from this room to the front door."

"relax, I know that its mortifying to have to witness something like that, I came home sick one day while my parents were going at it on the couch, on the very couch I had intended on lying on for the rest of what them felt like my short life. I couldn't look at them for a while, but eventually you get over it" Jane said.

At that I finally looked up cheeks kind of red from embarrassment, and looked in their direction on the bed but still not in the eyes. The last time I didn't really see it I heard it. And generally I can talk to Maura about sex no problem we talk about it often in fact.

"Ok umm I was thinking if wearing a dress tonight, umm how do I tell Dylan what to wear without telling her where we are going? Come to think of it I've been over to her house like a million times and I've been through her closet I don't know if she even has fancy clothes, I only just see jeans and stuff."

"What dress were you planning on wearing?" Maura asked

Looking through my closet I picked out this nice purple one that was my favorite, and swung around to show Maura.

"Oh sweetie it's been so long since you've worn that I forgot you had it. It's perfect, and I think maybe Jane can drop some of her helpful hints to Dylan, how does that sound?"

"That would be awesome! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I mean it honestly you two are amazing!"

"Well it's lucky for you kid that your girlfriend is nearly the same height, and size as me, maybe there's something in my closet she can borrow considering that she doesn't have any clothes of her own to wear?"

"Can I pick it?" I asked while putting my dress back where I got to be sure that Dylan wouldn't see it.

"I suppose" and with that we all left my room for theirs and on the way stopping in the girls room where Dylan and the girls were playing to tell her that the shower was free.

Once Maura and I were standing in Jane's closet trying to agree what would match best with my dress, we were having a lively debate about one suit and another when there was a slight knocking against the door before Jane's head appeared. "I thought maybe this" reaching around displaying the dress I'd picked "might help your argument stop before I get called about a domestic disturbance here. Oh and also she's done her shower, and dressed again in some of your shorts and a tee."

"Umm ok thanks" I said grabbing the dress and holding it between the two suits in question "So Jane? Which one?"

"Oh umm the one you're holding and this no this shirt so it matches your dress colour."

Maura and I both look at each other surprised. Jane knows clothes she just doesn't like to let people know that, mostly because she chooses to dress for comfort and not so much for style.

Maura takes the suit and shirt and puts it in a garment bag for Dylan to take home with her to get ready and we go downstairs.

"Hey there you are I was starting to get a little nervous." She said as we descended the stairs.

"Yeah sorry Maura and I were debating what you'd look better in" I said handing the bag to her "it's agreed though that this one works best" I said with a wink at her, "umm if you need shoes just text me ok?"

"Umm okay? What are we doing tonight?"'

"Don't look until you're home, and the nights events are a surprise" I told her while walking her to the door and kissing her "I'll be there to pick you up at 7 okay? Bye"

After she left Maura helped me get ready while my hair was setting and I was getting ready, she was getting ready for her dinner date with Jane, and our usually relaxed conversation returned and she was telling me how much she had in fact enjoyed the dildo I'd told her about before and thanked me.

At 7 o'clock exactly I was knocking on Dylan's door and when she stepped out she looked amazing in the suit that we had selected, her and Jane were the same size clothing wise but they filled out the same clothes so differently, I think I was staring because when my brain began functioning again she was standing there roaming her eyes over me and biting her lip.

We went down to the car and by that I mean Maura let me borrow her fancy and sleek black BMW, which Dylan opened my door for me and then got into the passenger side. We made it to the restaurant in 15 minutes and there was hardly a word spoken maybe like 20 the whole ride.

After dinner, we left and I drove us out to this spot that Jane showed me a while back, it's a private beach with a dock on it that goes out to what feels like the middle of the small lake. On the dock at the far end was a couple of blankets folded and sitting on top of another that was spread out and held down by rocks and surrounded by candles that weren't lit yet, there was also a nice bottle of wine chilling and two glasses. We spent an hour out there just talking and watching the stars and when it started to get chilly she gave me her suit jacket and then further we wrapped both the blankets around us. When most of the wine was gone we decided it'd be a good time to go home and I asked if she wanted to go back to her place she hesitated then said no which made me very happy.

We got home and again she opened my door then taking the keys out of my hand after helping me out of the car and then kissing me, she unlocked the door and let us into my house, I took the keys and hung them back up where they go while she locked the door again, then after I set the alarm we snuck to my room as much as we could considering we were both still wearing heels that clicked with every step and some of them were loud clicks followed by soft moans.

We made it to my room and we didn't fuck but we made love for at least 3 hours, it was quiet as there were kids sleeping on the floor above us and waking them would be terrible. It was magical best sex by far.

In the morning or well ok it was like 11:39am but that's still technically morning, I slid out of Dylan's hold. We slept all tangled together and I was trying not to wake her. Anyways I managed to get out and threw on some clothes that were discarded onto the floor consisting of yesterday's jeans and Jane's shirt where the first things I could grab since I couldn't see and I had no idea where my glasses were. I wore them last night because of course the only thing that would go wrong would be that my contacts were bugging me and I had no new ones or time to get any. But they got put or tossed somewhere that I couldn't remember.

After finding my way to the door I started walking towards the kitchen when I heard Jane's voice. "Well good morning sleepy head, considering that you are wearing a shirt that's mine and your hair's a mess I'd assume last night went well"

"Oh Jesus Jane you scared me and umm yeah it did thanks for everything but umm?" I started and paused and thought for a second then tried again "umm you see I have a problem though,"

"What is it?"

"Umm well you see" I said with a tiny more emphasis on you "I don't know where my glasses are and I need something to drink and I'm sure that Dylan wouldn't be opposed to coffee. Umm I had to wear them last night and I felt where I normally keep them but they're not there and I guess they got tossed off last night..." I trailed off when she took me by the shoulders and guided me to the spot I usually sit in the morning that was being violated like 24 hours ago. She handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks Jane. I was going to bring her coffee but without my glasses I don't think I can"

"Well it doesn't look like you have to I think there's stirring coming from your room"

Two minutes later Dylan exited my room wearing the pants from last night and a t-shirt probably from the pile on the floor, she walked over sleepily to me kissed my temple said good morning to me then to Jane.

"I found these" she said while reaching into her back pocket for something "on the floor in my shoe, I assume for safe keeping" she finished speaking and unfolded the arms and placed my glasses on my face and with my vision instantly cleared, I pulled her by the neck down for a kiss. After it was over I got up and got her some coffee while Jane and Dylan talked about last night.

"Where are Maura and the girls?" Dylan asked then noticing her not being there or Nonna not being there either, asked "More importantly where's Nonna? It's almost noon on a Sunday she's always here by now"

"well Maura you really ought to thank her by the way, hid all of the food Nonna usually uses and managed to get her out of the house with the girls too, and they all went to the grocery store so that you didn't wake up to Nonna in your face and I was under instruction to come wake you up if you weren't up by" looking at her watch "Now, which I was on my way to do when you came out" then her phone started buzzing and she read it then looked back at us "you guys better get ready quick they'll be home in 30 minutes and you know Maura she's never late but frequently early."

With that I grabbed Dylan's hand and basically ran back to the bedroom and shoved her into the shower I was about to get undressed and joined her when I remembered she had no clothes and my pants wouldn't fit her and ran back to the kitchen

"Jane, cane I borrow some of your jeans please? Well not for me for Dylan? She has no clothes and she can't wear last night's clothes that's too formal for Sunday night dinners even in this house. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! She has to make a good impression on Nonna."

"Calm down kid, jeez, yeah go ahead you know where my comfy and my good jeans are take what you need and don't worry about it."

After grabbing some jeans I went back to my room and got into the shower with Dylan and when we were done I gave her the pants and tossed her some underwear and a nice looking shirt that I knew Nonna liked. After being please with the way she looked I got dressed and blow dried my hair, and we were back in the kitchen talking to Jane when Maura walked in arms full of groceries to which Dylan rushed over to take and asked if there were more in the car which there weren't she rushed in and put them down and while Jane and I started unpacking them Nonna walked in also arms full of groceries that Dylan offered to take to which Nonna let her. I introduced Nonna and Dylan after Dylan put the bags on the counter. After Jane and I put everything away Nonna kept looking at me then finally spoke "why are you wearing your glasses? You never wear them; you should really wear your contacts your glasses get in the way of your beautiful face."

"Aww thanks Nonna that's sweet, but I don't have any, I didn't realize that I was out of them and the ones I had on before should have lasted longer but I think I got dirt on them yesterday at the park and they were really uncomfortable"

"I think you look beautiful with or without your glasses on" Dylan whispered into my ear.

"Child there is none of that whispery talk in this house"

Dylan looked shocked but soon recovered "But well I'm sorry ma'am, but um Jane and Maura do it?" she basically asked.

"uh uh not when I'm here you can say it to her" nodding her head in my direction as she started mixing something "you can say it to all now spit it out"

"Oh ok I'm sorry I didn't know umm I just said that I think she looks beautiful with or without her glasses on"

"Aww she's a sweet talker that one isn't she Maura?"

"She is a pretty smooth talker from what I've heard, but I don't really think she'd ever do anything to hurt Serena"

"thank you Maura why don't you, Jane, Serena, and the girls go watch the game Frankie should be here soon and I want to get to know this one" nodding her head at Dylan who visibly gulped at the suggestion. I giggled a little then kissed her on top of the head after I stood up.

"you'll be okay, we'll all be in the other room if you need us" and I lowered my head to her ear and reached across the table to grab an apple to cover up my next words "Love you" I whispered then quickly kissed her cheek and looked up to Nonna took a bite of my apple and said after I swallowed "Now you, be nice, if you scare her away YOU will be the one hurting me" and with those words the 5 of us went to the living room and watched the game.

Okay so review! Please umm yeah makes me happy and such and all


	5. Chapter 5

Once we were in the living room Maura handed me a box of contacts "I got your prescription refilled the other day and they called this morning to say they were ready"

"Thanks Maur." I said and ran to put them in, and when I came back I went to my nice convenient spot where I would be able to hear everything in the kitchen and still see the game.

"So... are you in school?"

"Yes"

"What are you studying?"

"Medicine"

"What type?"

"I want to be a Doctor"

"What kind of doctor?"

"A surgeon"

"What kind of surgeon?"

"A pediatric surgeon"

"Why a children's surgeon?'

"I want to help little kids they're cuter and peds is a more hardcore specialty"

"What made you want to do that? Experience as a child?"

"No I've never been operated on ever, there's this doctor that I look up to she's done amazing things she's one of my role models"

"Hmm, how did you meet Serena?"

"When Alex broke her arm after it was cast they came to the coffee shop in the hospital where I work."

"Oh, is that how long you've been dating because that was a few months ago"

"No we only began dating the day before last, we became friends and then started dating"

"What kind of friends? Not like that movie buddies with fucking or benefit friends or whatever it is?"

"No we weren't fuck buddies or friends with benefits, we were just close friends we would hang out at my house and watch TV and cuddle a little or if we fell asleep watching TV one of us would wake up and drag the other to my bedroom and we would fall back asleep and wake up in the middle of the bed snuggling"

"Hmm, where are you going to school?"

"Boston Cambridge University"

"Hmm Maura went there"

"I know she's a legend in my department of learning and we use one of her text books"

"Hmm is that so? How do I know that you aren't just using Serena to get to my Daughter-in law?"

"Well I'm not I wouldn't do that, I didn't know that Maura was her boss until a few weeks ago, and also because I am quite convinced that if that were the case your daughter would murder me and make it look like an accident or between Jane and Maura they could make my body disappear"

"I suppose they could, tell three good reasons why I should approve of you for Serena?"

"Umm okay well umm let's see I make her laugh, I make her smile, and I love her. I would never hurt her, I would and will take care of her if she is ever sick, I would drive to where ever to get her anything she wants even if it is on a whim."

"Okay okay I only said three, where did you grow up?"

"A very large estate just outside of town"

"Ah where did you go to school?"

"My parents sent me to a boarding school in Connecticut"

"How do I know you aren't going to use Serena or my family for their very generous attitudes?"

"Are you asking how do you know I'm not going to use them for their money?"

"Yes"

"Because I don't need to, I have my own large trust fund I don't need their money, even though Maura's fortune when her parents pass on is a bit more than mine will be I don't need their money, I have my own."

"Do you have roommates?"

"Yes I have three of them they all pay me rent and the money I get from that goes into my personal account along with the money I make and the coffee shop for me to use on whatever I want my parents own the house I live in, they pay my bills, they bought my car when I had it before it was stolen, and subsequently smashed, I now opt to walk, but I do have a Jetta that's a couple years old that I quite honestly prefer to my shiny Audi that they bought me for graduation. You know from the way Serena talks about you this is not what I've expected and I'm a little offended that your first thoughts are that I'm using your family or am out for their money. All I've ever hear about you from Serena are oh just wait until you meet Nonna she's going to love you! Oh and her food you will just die it's that amazing. Or Nonna's so awesome she's always helping out with this and that. Etc."

"Well she's right about that, I do like you I don't think that you're out to use my family in any way, and I am always helping out and my food is to die for."

"well now how do I know that you like me because I'm a nice person and not because like Maura I went to boarding school am going to become a doctor and have a huge mountain of money they call a trust fund?"

"Because you don't let people talk to you like that, you choose to hide your money, you work for a living at a coffee shop while going to med school that can't be easy and you are choosing to work"

"YES I KNEW IT JANE YOU OWE ME 5 BUCKS PAY UP!"

"UGH FINE HERE"

"WOHOO"

Okay so Jane and I were listening at the door some of the stuff Dylan said was complete news to me, but I knew that she wouldn't let Nonna talk to her like that would end up winning her over because of it.

"Dylan have you thought about when are you going to ask Serena to marry you? Oh have you thought about children yet?"

"Whoa hold it lady! I'm 22 not getting married until I'm done school at the very least, and as the rhyme goes first comes love THEN comes marriage THEN comes the baby carriage"

"Well now who do you think you are?"

"No Mrs. Rizzoli rings and babies is something you should be pushing down your 30 year old son's throats not the 22 year old girl dating your daughters autism specializing nanny who is amazing and smart and gorgeous"

"Okay okay I'll push them not you, so Have you guys had sex yet?"

"SERENA YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS CALLED THAT HA!"

"CRAP UGH OK HERE"

"Umm well I'm not going to lie to you; yes we had sex for the first time last night after we had our first real date"

"MAKE THAT 20 KID"

"Well how was it? Was it everything you expected? I mean I've seen her play her bass guitar and her flute and her fingers move very precisely and deftly"

"Okay wow umm alright why are we talking about how the sex was?"

"Are you embarrassed or was it just not that good?"

"What wow no it was good no it was fuck it, it was mind blowing, we made love for 3 hours last night and it was probably the best sex I've ever had, you're right about her fingers though they are talented to say the least, but she does also have a way with words."

Once they started talking about how the sex was Jane and I both decided to quit eavesdropping, we both wanted to continue but at the same time we both wanted to stop. We went back to the game and a little while later Dylan came out with the bottle of White wine that Maura had opened the night before and 2 glasses and 2 beers, as well as 2 juice boxes. She handed Maura the wine and the glasses, who poured herself and I a glass, while Dylan handed the juice to the girls and passed one beer to Jane and keeping the other for herself. She took the glass that Maura had poured for me and came to sit with me in my chair. I stood up taking the wine and kissed her on the cheek, she sat down and I sat on her lap nestled into her, and sipped my wine.

"You and Jane were eavesdropping weren't you and betting too?" she asked out loud as Angela came into the room.

"Yes" I said "No we weren't" Jane objected

Angela and Dylan looked at Maura and then repeated the question to the woman who could not lie. When Maura had affirmed her suspicions Dylan looked to Angela "You owe me 20 bucks Angela"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli" she began while Maura, Alex, Dylan, and I began giggling at the middle name "why were you eavesdropping and why were you betting on it?"

Pointing instantly at me "It was her idea ma honest"

"Jane you are how old and you're blaming an innocent 22 year old girl you really need to grow up and stop acting like a child. But honey, I'm glad you won"

Jane just looked at me and stuck out her tongue, to which earned her a slap upside the head from Angela, and a snort of laughter from me.

A little while later Frankie and Tommy showed up, and during that time Lia was a little tense so I recommended that she wear her vest while we ate and that we go for a swim after dinner. So we did that and we almost had an incident when Tommy was being insensitive to Lia, but was avoided by Dylan who distracted her instead thankfully.

After waiting exactly 30 minutes Lia, Alex, Dylan and I went for a swim and after a little while as it was getting late Maura called the girls in to say goodbye and get ready for bed. Dylan and I stayed in the pool for a bit then moved to the hot tub. While Dylan was in the hot tub I dried off and went inside to say goodnight to the girls and when I came back I brought my wine and a beer for her and descended the steps back into the hot water. I straddled her and leaned back so I was sitting on her lap while holding both drinks in my hand and took a sip of wine. Her hands had decided to rest on my waist, I gave her a sip of her beer before putting both on the ledge, winding both hands into her hair and kissing her deeply when I pulled back I said "I'm sorry about today, Nonna can be a little crazy" it's fine she assured me and kissed me sweetly, our foreheads rested against each others just enjoying the moment until Jane came out and interrupted us.

"Hey young love? Is it okay if the tale as old as time comes and sits in there with you?"

"What is she talking about?"

"Yeah that's cool but can you ask Belle if she's going to be opening another bottle there was hardly half a glass left in the other one"

Jane returned to the house and I moved so that I was sitting beside Dylan and I finished my wine when Maura came out. "The beast tells me that you need some more wine?"

"Mmm yes please, thank you Maur"

Shortly after she filled my glass her and Jane had joined us and we were talking about the day's events when Dylan interrupted to ask "Can someone please explain what Jane meant when she referred to her and Maura as the tale as old as time?"

"Haven't you ever seen Beauty and the Beast?" Jane asked

"A couple times when I was little why?"

"The song? Tale as old as time song as old as rhyme beauty and the beast?" Jane continued

"Anyways ignore her over there, Lia and I were watching it a while back and she made a very accurate account of which character reminded her of whomever in her family Belle or Beauty" pointing over to Maura "and the beast" pointing over to Jane.

"She did not!"

"She did Lia related Belle to Maura because she's always pretty and blah blah blah. And Jane to the Beast, but not when he's all scary but you know after the wolf attacks him? And Belle takes care of him? And when he starts to fall in love? Well then that version of beast. I wrote it all down somewhere; it was too funny not to write down. And as far as her reference we are clearly young love we're young our love is young, and though Maura never looks it Jane certainly does now and then but tale as old as time clearly them cause Jane is definitely old as time."

"Hey now cut it out. You remember how the other day Maura and I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah is everything alright?"

"Yeah we just wanted to run something by you."

"Okay go ahead"

"Well you know how you had said that if there were something to happen to use we should put in place precautions to look out for Amelia?" Maura began

"Yeah?"

"Well we were wondering in the unlikely event something should happen to us we want to leave the girls to the partial custody of Angela, and we would like to know if we could be able to retain you for partial custody. I know that's a lot to ask of someone who's only 22, and you can think about it for a couple days and if something happens in which you no longer work for us we can alter it at anytime, but we would like to stay on to help Amelia, you will never have to worry about money for them as you know, nor for yourself, but if they were both typical we would leave them to Angela but because they love you so much and you're amazing with Amelia we would really like it if you could stay with them both if that happened, the house would be left to you and the girls, as well as access to our finances, and accountants, however larger purchases of a certain amount or higher would require yours and Angela's signature, and you already know how to fill out and how to handle all the funding forms and other stuff with the school, her OT, etc. We love Angela but she's too old to figure all that out, she wouldn't know how to deal with it. But you already know the inner workings of our family, and you know how heavily we already rely on you but in the event that we are both gone we don't want Lia to lose you as well as I think that would really confuse her about death, but we don't want you to be out of a job."

"Okay umm wow that's a lot"

"Yeah I know, you can take a couple days and think about it"

"I think that you should those are all valid reasons and if in the event something does happen it procures your employment, and your new family as you refuse to tell me about your real family. And besides you adore those girls, I can tell because you wake up at 5 in the morning to take care of them"

"I agree, and I would be honored to do that for you guys. You guys mean so much to me, and have done more for me in the time I've known you than my parents ever did for me."

"You will?"

"Yes"

"See that wasn't so hard I don't know what you were so worried about Maur."

The four of us stayed in the hot tub for a while longer talking and Maura and I finished another bottle of wine, and Jane and Dylan had a few more beers. We all went inside and it was obvious to me that Jane and Maura were going to Boom-Boom. Dylan and I went back to my room showered and crawled into bed she was leaning against the headboard reading when I came in and turned on the TV mounted on my wall, snuggled into her after she put the book on the night stand and turned off the light. It was honestly as if we'd been doing this forever. We were watching some weird movie when I fell asleep.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by this weird moaning noise and I looked around and Dylan wasn't in bed anymore and I saw the light on in the bathroom. I went over to the door and asked if she was alright or if she needed anything she kept mumbling something like appendix and when I realized what she was saying I ran for Maura's room and pulled her thankfully not naked body out of bed and down to my room while trying not to wake the house. She went into the bathroom and then sent me to get Jane up and dressed and in the car, then to get Angela from the guest house, who was a little unhappy about being woken up but ultimately was okay when she realized this was serious.

The four of us were in the car me in the backseat with her head on my lap holding a cold compress to her forehead and rubbing her arm, trying to console her, while Jane raced across town siren and lights blaring.

At the hospital there were nurses and doctors waiting to take Dylan into surgery, guessing Maura must have called ahead I was probably too panicked to notice. The two of us were in the waiting room I was lying with my head in Maura's lap crying while she told me everything would be alright. Jane came back shortly after with more appropriate clothes and my glasses. Maura rolled my head to look up at her and took out my contacts and placed my glasses on my face so gently, I rolled over buried my face into her stomach and wrapped my arms around her waist. My quiet sobs began to slow and Jane sat beside Maura and placed my legs in the lap. I eventually fell asleep again exhausted from the worry and adrenaline rush and all the sobbing.

Maura shook my shoulder gently to wake me up "Hey there sweetie the doctors have finished operating we can go see her now okay? She's going to be hooked up to an iv and maybe a heart monitor but she should be coming out of sedation pretty soon, I'd bet she'd love to see you. Come on lets go get you cleaned up okay?" I shook my head and followed behind her. In the bathroom she wiped at my face with a cold paper towel to try and get rid of the puffiness, then handed me some more appropriate pajamas, as I was wearing boxers and sweater with just a bra underneath.

When I got to Dylan's room all I wanted to do was crawl into bed with her, but Maura wouldn't let me, so I stood beside her my face pressed against hers and kissed her temple and ran my fingers through her soft hair whispering things into her ear and holding one of her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

About ten minutes after we were allowed in she began to wake up.

"Where am I?" she asked with a rough scratchy voice.

"Hmm sweetie you're in Mass Gen you went into emergency surgery and they removed your appendix." I told her and kissed her forehead as a few tears dripped from my cheeks to hers, which I promptly wiped away. Maura got up and went to the other side of her and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy, and tired"

"That's just the anesthetic wearing off, and it's the middle of the night. You should get some rest"

"Can you stay with me babe?" she looked up with big pleading eyes.

"Yeah" as I said it she started to move over to make room for me on the tiny hospital bed. "Baby stop you'll hurt yourself, Maura says I can't get in there with you but I'll stay right her with you all night" I said pulling a chair closer to her bed.

Jane and Maura waited for the doctor to come in and talk before they would leave. Jane told me she'd come pick me up in the morning or whenever I was ready. I however was thankful that school was over and that was one thing that we didn't have to worry about. Dylan and I talked while she was awake which wasn't for very long after they left. After she fell asleep I laid my head down on my arm that was resting over her legs and closed my eyes trying to sleep, which if you've ever had to sleep in that position it's incredibly uncomfortable and any sleep you do get is bad. But none the less I told her I'd stay there so I did.

Around dawn a nurse came in to check on her and I sat there watching her every move and taking in every contented or discontented look that crossed her face. She for the most part seemed happy but mentioned something more to herself about a slight fever, and after that she was gone.

Knowing that my house was usually starting to wake up around day break I pulled out my phone to text Maura. 2 seconds after 'delivered' turned to 'read' she was calling me.

"What's up sweetie you want us to come get you? Are you alright? Is Dylan alright?"

"I'm fine; no I don't want you to come get me but when the nurse was in here a few minutes ago she said that Dylan had a slight fever is that normal? Is there something wrong? Is it from a complication? Does she have an infection?" I whispered and rushed through the words as if saying them faster would make them not true, I was starting to panic.

"She's probably fine what did the nurse say?"

"She wasn't really talking to me just kind of mumbled to herself while she filled out the chart she carried in with her"

"Is Dylan sweating or very pale?"

"She's not sweating but she's still as pale as when we brought her in, oh hang on someone's coming in"

"Hi there I'm Dr. Humphrey, who may I ask are you? Are you family?"

"Hi dr. Humphrey, My name is Serena, umm no I'm not technically family, why?"

"Well I'm sorry to say this but you'll have to leave"

"What no!"

"Yes miss you unless you are family you cannot be in here"

"But they let me stay before? All night in fact, why is this a problem now?"

"Because those are the rules and I know that the Doctor who was on earlier doesn't mind letting the rules slide in the middle of the night when he's tired but, rules are rules and unless you are family say goodbye and out you go"

Pulling my phone up to my ear "Umm Maura this Dr. Humphrey is telling me that I can't be here" turning back to the doctor in the room "can I at least stay until someone can pick me up?"

"Oh I suppose as long as within the next 20 minutes"

"Maura can Jane get here within the next 30 minutes?"

"Yeah probably however I will be calling the Chief there this doctor is really rude, Jane's on her way now, she's already near there got a call this morning I just text her she said she'd be there in 5-10 minutes"

"Thanks Maur."

"No worries sweetie, and if they release Dylan she is more than welcome to stay here while she is recovering and in fact I insist that she does. See you soon"

I hung up to phone and turned back to Dr. Dickhead, "so, when can she be released?" I asked.

"You're not family I can't disclose that information and I need you to step away please, go stand over there" pointing to by the door.

"What why I'm not in the way of anything and I saw you working around the patient and their family in the room across the hall."

"Well that's exactly it that was the patient's _wife_ holding _his_ hand, you aren't family so you can let go of hers and go over there now."

"No I'm not going anywhere you can work around me for whatever it is on this side you need just as well as you can with other patients. There is no difference." By this point I was near yelling and I woke Dylan up.

"What's going on?" she asked but neither the doctor nor I heard her.

"You are not family miss now you need to go stand over there or I will have security escort you out and you can wait for your ride in the security office"

"No I do not NEED to go over there. There is nothing about me standing here holding her hand that is going to get in the way of what YOU need to do to make her better" I felt a tugging on my hand and looked at Dylan who had the makings of tears in her eyes.

"You're leaving?"

"No Baby I'm not this doctor is saying that I'm not allowed to stay here"

"That's it I'm calling security"

"Whoa whoa whoa what's going on in here?" Jane bursts through the door.

"Ah even better than security, a member of the BPD, Detective can you please escort this young lady out she is getting in the way of me treating my patient and refuses to leave"

"How about I take you out of here and into your boss's office and tell him about his homophobic doctor's disgusting bedside manner to a patient's family"

"Ha, that right there is not family" pointing at Dylan and I

"Ha, that right there is a bigot" Jane said pointing at him; I snorted a little when I heard and saw that.

Dr. Dickhead and Jane had a standoff going when there was another person coming into the room to join in the tension session that was starting off our morning.

"Good morning, Dylan how are you feeling?"

"Warm, tired, and I'm not really sure what's going on, I was woken up by yelling, oh crap I'm supposed to be at work right now"

"Don't worry about it I already talked to Sandy, told her all about what happened she said she'd come visit on her break." Dylan always loved seeing the chief come down to the coffee shop every morning the same thing Medium Americano they got along well and he every now and then would help her study. "Well let's see your chart here; it says you have a fever. May I look at your stitches?"

"Umm sure?"

"Thank you" he said while pulling the covers back and moving the gown to allow access to the stitches. Pulling back the dressing he continued. "Well this looks a little enflamed we'll get you started on some low grade antibiotics and that should clear it up, seems like a minor infection. Now about the yelling who should I start with?"

"Serena, she's been here the longest" Dylan said

"Alright my favorite barista says I should talk to you. What's going on?"

"Well this doctor came in here and asked if I was family which I'm not but I am her girlfriend and I am worried about her, he said I was in the way, of what I'm not sure. Then I said that if he could work around the patient's wife no problem in the room across the hall so I don't see how I'd be in the way. But anyways he told me to go stand over there while I waited for someone to come pick me up" I was then interrupted "Who hasn't come yet it's been more than your 20 minute time given" I shook my head and continued "and Jane came in to hear him tell me that he would have security escort me out then basically told Jane to do it, then she called him a bigot, then they had their stare down, then you came in."

Turning to Jane "That sound about right to you detective?"

"Yeah, and quite frankly I do not care for my family to be treated like that Dr. Humphrey, I sure as hell do not like the discrimination you are showing, my _wife_ if she were here right not would politely tear into you for your behaviour, one as a doctor, and two as a human being,"

"Doctor Humphrey, I would like to see you in my office after you finish checking on the rest of your patients. I will be here when you are done come back and get me and we will have a little chat."

He left immediately, with his tail between his legs.

"How is Maura doing anyways Jane?"

"She's fine getting the kids ready for school and such; otherwise she'd be down here instead of me." Turning to me she asked "You doing okay kid? I'm sorry you had to experience that. How are you feeling Dylan? You able to get back to the coffee grinds yet?"

"Very funny Jane, not yet apparently have a fever, but I really don't want Serena to go"

"I don't want to go and didn't really have any intention of leaving your side"

"Aww isn't that sweet you got yourself a real winner this time Dylan she's everything you said she was"

"Thanks chief"

"You talk about me to the Chief? You have girl talk with this guy?"

"Well who else am I going to get dating advice from? Should I go find a police officer to pull you over?" she teased

"Hey that was a great idea and as I recall that worked out great for when I did that" Jane said in mock offence

"Serena it's truly a pleasure to meet you, this girl just goes on and on and on about you, you had her so distracted from her studies that I let her talk my ear off so she could focus on studying. True story"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir. And you apparently already know Jane"

"Yeah when she came in here with a hole in her gut I helped to repair it."

"Yeah pretty sure he sutured his initials on my back"

We all talked a few minutes more until Dr. Dickhead was back and just before the Chief was about to leave I called "Wait" he turned back and looked at me "When can I take her home Maura said she could stay with us and well she insisted and she said she'd take care of her when she's home and I can do it when she's not, can I please take her home?"

"Well we gave her some antibiotics for the fever so let's give it a couple hours to see if that helps with the fever and if it does I'll give Maura a call"

"Okay thank you sir" and with that he was gone

"So I'm just going to go to work now, if you have any new problems call me and come stand over here for a second kay?"

I moved to where she indicated and watched as Jane whispered something into Dylan's ear told me to turn around and not peek then moved to the other side of the bed to do something said not to turn around yet and left.

"Umm she left can I turn around now?"

"Did she say you could?"

Jane came back into the room with something hiding behind her went back to whatever her and Dylan were doing than walked up behind me put a hand over my eyes, turned me around and pushed me forward a few steps, and said "sometimes Maura likes to break the rules too, I'm not the only one. When I was in here for multiple reasons, she always did this for me" she took her hand off my eyes and I could see what they'd been doing she had helped move Dylan over so that both of us could fit on the bed as long as we were holding each other and there was a note pad, and a deck of cards on the rolly table. "The cards are to help pass the time. I'll see you guys in a bit call or text if you need anything okay?"

"Well ya know I could use some coffee" I hinted

"Well that's too bad you wouldn't like it Sandy probably doesn't give you the same customer service as other barista's there do" she said adding and exaggerated wink "and her coffee probably doesn't taste nearly as good as others, oh and don't even get me started on the muffins"

"Okay Jane I get it ha ha you're a pig, go to work and thank you" with that she was gone and I crawled into the bed and content that I was able to hold my girlfriend again and being that I was so tired from the little sleep I got which was terrible I fell asleep drawing lazy patterns on her stomach avoiding the bandaged area.

When I woke up Maura, Jane, and the Chief were all talking. I rubbed my eyes and carefully moved to see Dylan's face she was asleep.

"Well hey there sleepy head, you ready to go home?"

"What no I'm not leaving her" I mumbled voice still gravely from sleep I looked at the clock and it was nearly 5 pm.

"No she's coming with us. She will stay in your room, and if she's up for it we can help her move to the living room or outside so that she isn't completely isolated and bored."

"oh" I said yawning and stretching "well lets go" I said whispering in Dylan's ear to wake her up "Baby come on wake up, do you want to stay in the hospital or do you want to come stay at home with us? Baby come on wake up"

She began to stir and I repeated what I had said when she was a little more conscious.

"Home I wanna go home" she mumbled "your home loud crazy people home"

We all laughed and then the chief and Maura took her off of this monitor and took the iv bag and hung it on the wheelchair, then the two of them helped to move her to the chair. The chief had gathered a small bag of things that we'd need and handed a prescription to Maura which would be filled at the pharmacy downstairs before leaving.

We made it back to the house and Jane and helped to move Dylan to the bed for now. After getting settled I went and had a shower and came back and crawled into bed.

"Can we watch TV or something? I was going to but I can't reach the remote"

"Of course baby anything you like what do you want to watch?"

"There's an _I love Lucy_ marathon on that old time channel, or, there's that show that we were watching the other night what was it called?"

"_Golden Girls_?"

"Yeah that one there's a marathon of that on too it doesn't matter I'll probably fall asleep"

I turned on _Golden Girls_ and snuggled into her side we watched and there was a small know on the door.

"Come in" in strolled Alex with a plate of dinner, "Mommy said to bring this to you said that you need to eat something, said she'd bring in something for Dylan shortly."

I began to eat but felt bad doing so in front of Dylan who had to be just as hungry as me so I shared some of my mashed potatoes and vegetables. Maura came in with a plate of soft foods for Dylan to eat and give her some medication, asked her how she was feeling and then left us alone again.

Dylan spent most of the next couple days sleeping and while she was sleeping I was working. Maura and Jane went to work the day after Dylan was discharged, but were home relatively early both days.

I spent the whole of the second day she was home doing laundry while Dylan slept. I had tons of laundry all over the living room folded in their piles neatly, when Maura came home I was still folding clothes and whenever I'd come across on of Jane's shirts I would toss it into its own pile to be ironed later. I was a couple weeks behind on laundry due to the incidents over the last few days.

"How's Dylan doing today?" Maura asked

And in my own defense I had my headphones in listening to some Rise Against and I didn't know she was there nor did she know I was listening to music. When I turned around and saw her looking at me expectantly it scared the hell out of me.

"Jesus Christ Maura, the fuck?"

"Language young lady! Did you not hear me come in? And then ask how Dylan was doing today?"

"Sorry Maur, no I didn't I was listening to my music. She's doing better, she's slept a large portion of the day though. When I got back from taking the girls to school she had finished the breakfast I took to her and was asleep with a textbook beside her. See?" I said showing the picture I had snapped of her, what she looked cute.

"that's sweet honey, thank you for finally getting around to the laundry. Say do you know what's happened to roughly 45% of my underwear? I know yours is occasionally similar to mine but you also keep your laundry in your room and do it separately, but I seem to be missing the panties to a significant portion of my bras."

"that's odd but I have the last load in the dryer right now but I've already washed all your underwear and I've washed a lot more panties than bras? I was going to ask you about it, mostly because I know almost all of your underwear is in sets."

"Hmm, that's odd, although I am quite happy for your getting around to doing the laundry as a few more days and I'd have had to wear Jane's underwear and to be honest I do prefer mine. Don't get me wrong hers are comfortable but they show panty lines." We just kind of shrugged it off as it seemed like all of it was accounted for when I'd washed it.

Not too long after dinner and the girls had gone to bed, Dylan, Maura, and I were watching a movie and talking when Jane came home.

Jane first went upstairs to kiss the girls, who were still kind of awake, goodnight. Afterwards she made a stop in the living room said hello to us then moved over to Maura and leaned down to kiss her. While that was happening I was watching the movie until I felt Dylan nudging me and indicating me to look and when I did, I saw Maura holding the waistband of her underwear, a particular lacy purple thong that Maura had recently bought. The only problem was though she was holding the waistband of her underwear it was currently situated on a certain tall brunette who wore an innocent smile.

"JANE! Have you been snatching my underwear and wearing it?"

"Well sometimes it's more comfortable than mine?" she said and added her trademark smirk.

"If you want underwear like this we can buy you some sheesh! You my dear are literally a panty raider. You could have at least said something to me, I was wondering why it seemed like my underwear was disappearing at nearly twice the rate it should have been."

"I'm sorry? It won't happen again?"

"Do you know how many outfits I've had to change because I didn't have the full underwear set that would best suit that outfit? Do you know how agonizing that is? I'm not like you I can't just walk into my closet grab the same pair of slacks and a blazer then look at a shirt and say 'eh this'll do' I try to look nice for you and you've been making that increasingly difficult!"

"Whoa babe calm down it is just underwear, it'll get washed and be back in your drawers before you know it."

"Before I know it? I knew it while it was happening and it wasn't back before I knew it, it was all replaced today while you were at work I know exactly when it was replaced"

"Whoa again babe relax it's a figure of speech, I'm sorry I was stealing your comfortable underwear I'll go get my own if it's such a big deal."

"It's not a big deal but you could have at least said something, but yes please do get your own and then you can get the bra's that match I honestly do not understand how you can mix and match your underwear"

"Well Maur, what can I say I'm not as uber organized at dressing as you are, when I'm more concerned about 'if I have to chase a perp today will I be able to run in this?' I'm not really concerned about if my socks match my underwear and match my dress too."

"Your socks match your underwear?" Dylan and I both asked at the same time both of us laughing at the trivialness of the argument that was winning our attention over the now forgotten movie.

"Well umm for the most part yes all of my clothing is fairly complimentary"

During the course of their "fight" we hadn't really noticed that what had originally been rain showers turned into a full on thunder and lightning storm when the first bout of thunder shook the house and threatened the power. After that Maura, Jane, and I set about lighting candles and turning off electrical items.

Not too long after we had finished the power went out and we decided to spend our night playing pool in the "game/rec room", or as I prefer to call it as it is the basement. We played in teams and it was Jane and I, against Maura and Dylan. We wanted to keep the teams even and Maura's really good and in her condition, Dylan's not as good as I know she really is, where as Jane and I are both good.

We played a few games and then I decided that it was time for at least Dylan and me to go to bed. So we did, I was going through my nightly routine when I realized that my glasses were downstairs, so I went down and I was going slow so that I didn't trip because it was so dark. I didn't even notice the noises until I was faced with the source directly!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OHMYGOD!"

Okay guys I'm leaving this one in a cliff hanger. What do you think or hope happens next?

PS sorry this one's taken me a while to update studied my ass off last week for the test I had this past Saturday. Here's hoping that I did well! But please review, I'm looking forward to what you guys think or hope or want to happen next? Love you all for the nice reviews and kind words and I would most definitely not be opposed to hearing more. They make me smile


	7. Chapter 7

I walked down the stairs and it was unexpected what I saw. I just wanted to get my glasses so I could take out my contacts and get ready for bed but noooooo. What I saw kept playing over and over in my mind like the scary parts of a horror movie. I mean it's one thing to talk about sex with your bosses who are practically parents to you, but what I saw I can never be unseen!

I walked down the stairs and I saw Jane wearing one slipper, one sock, one of Maura's lacy black thongs, and her black bra. Maura was wearing a purple bra, her skirt and both slippers. Their clothes were in a neat pile Maura's doing probably. The stack had Maura's stockings, Jane's button down, her slacks, Maura's blouse, Jane's sock and her slipper sitting nicely on top. Jane was leaning over the table to line up her shot, while Maura was leaning atop Jane "helping" Jane with one hand and Jane was about to take her shot when Maura's free hand grabbed at Jane's crotch, that's when I burst out with my "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OHMYGOD!"

They both looked to the halfway landing of the staircase to where I was standing, while I looked down and watched my flashlight roll down the stairs. I stood stock still. I couldn't move, I couldn't look anywhere but the floor, I couldn't speak, it was terrible, all I wanted was to just run back to my room forget about my glasses and just blindly find my way back to bed.

"Serena? Sweetie?"

They both had said my name and I heard it but nothing really registered. The lights came back on. Maura was beside me now, she had a shirt on now it might have been hers or maybe it was Jane's it truly didn't matter though at least there were clothes. I started crying not because of what I'd seen a second time in such a short amount of time, and I think sex is beautiful, especially between people who love each other, but because I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I had no control of my body and that's why I was crying.

Maura had left and then returned trying to put something in my hands.

"Were you looking for these sweetie? Your glasses? Why are you crying?"

I just nodded a little and when I felt the shock subsiding, I sat down on the stairs. "I just wanted to get my glasses and go to bed and hold my girlfriend, and watch TV with her in my arms. GOD DO YOU GUYS NOT HAVE A ROOM IN WHICH THESE ACTIVITIES WOUld be better suited?"

"Are you crying because you saw us in such an... intimate...situation?"

"No, I'm crying because of the shock and embarrassment I feel for having seen it twice, but also and mostly because for a couple minutes I literally had no control of my body couldn't move, speak nothing! I don't know why, but I just couldn't move"

"I'm sorry you had to see that S. We'll try to be more careful"

"SERENA! MOM, MA COME HERE QUICK"

With the hollering of my name I wiped my eyes and ran up the stairs the other two not far behind me. I made it to the girls' room first where Alex was lying on the top bunk with her head hanging down watching her sister. Lia silently sobbing and gasping for air was flailing arms. I caught one of her arms and then the other and pulled her into a sitting position, then told Jane to hold her. She started by grabbing hold of her wrists, and wrapping her arms around her tightly so that she couldn't flail anymore. Then wrapped her legs around Lia's waist and using her foot to apply pressure to her tensing spot.

Thunderstorms had always been troublesome for Lia, but normally she wakes up when or before the power goes out and since she hadn't woken up and this storm wasn't as bad as some of them, so I figured that she would have just slept through it. WRONG!

After a while she had started to breath normally, and she wasn't struggling against Jane's grasp and more welcoming it now.

After getting Lia and Alex resettled into sleep, we left their rooms and I started to make my way back downstairs only to have my arm pulled back by the tight grasp of a fully trained cop. There is no getting away from her. She pulled me to the kitchen and sat me down at the breakfast bar while she sat on the counter across from me. Maura shook her head at Jane's seating choice but leaned against her none the less.

"So we seem to have a problem here." Jane started

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"S come on now let's be honest, that's the second time this week you've seen us and this time you were basically traumatized so bad that you couldn't move" she said light heartedly "is seeing us having sex that scary? I mean honestly do you freeze up like that when you have sex?"

"NO! I am awesome in bed I will have you know! And no it's not that scary I was just shocked to see you guys practically boom-booming on the pool table, I was shocked and embarrassed, and ok maybe a little traumatized."

"Boom-booming?" Maura looked and asked me.

"Yeah you know boom-booming, having sex?"

"Ah" she said understandingly "so then why did you start crying?"

"Because I couldn't move my limbs at all, I have never lost control of my body like that that's all okay it's not a big deal. I'll just close my eyes and knock loudly before entering a room in which only the two of you occupy capice?"

"Non capisco" Jane said sternly "we will be a little more careful from now on, we don't want you to feel you have to be careful every time you enter a room that we're in."

"I'm kidding Jane this awkward feeling will go away, I mean haven't you ever walked in on or interrupted your parents when they were ya know, being...intimate...together" I drew out the last two words watching the horror of truth cross Jane's face she'd seen almost every child alive has walked in or interrupted a parent from it.

"Kid I get it okay, but I also don't want you thinking that we are two constantly horny individuals."

"No I don't think that in fact I'm happy that you guys still do it it's...nice. I just don't want to see that kind of love when it's happening. And I mean after a conversation with someone" nodding my head in Maura's direction who was now making tea or something, "last month I've been told that you are both... coming... towards your sexual prime, and I mean, hey once Dylan's better we'll take the kids out a little more so you guys can boom-boom in peace, where ever you want, and I'll wait until you text me or somehow let me know you're done before coming back. I mean hell; we can even go college rules here scrunchy on the door knob and well just go away." By the end of that conversation the weird feeling had mostly gone away. Before going to bed though I turned to them and said.

"Honestly though I'm sorry I interrupted your...pleasure shot" with a wink.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie it won't take much effort to make that shot again."

"MAURA!" both Jane and I said incredulously staring at the blonde.

When I got back to bed I still didn't have my glasses they were on a table, I don't remember which one I threw them on in my mad rush to the girls room. Dylan was asleep so I left my bedside lamp on went to the bathroom took out my contacts and felt blindly around my room till I found my bed and went to sleep.

The next few days progressed in a busy hurry. Dylan was feeling much better and was helping me with some chores that I know weren't very strenuous (Folding socks). And a week after that she went back to work and she started sleeping at home again. We hadn't had sex since that first night, so when she text me one night I was pretty shocked by what I had read.

_Hey Baby, I love you! e mi manchi così male. Può venire stasera? Io sono così eccitato! Ho bisogno di te!_

_Dylan 3_

My Italian wasn't that great yet but boy did she sure get me excited to learn it. I was sitting watching the end of a Red Socks game with Jane who was very grumpy. Maura had the flu and banished Jane from their room until she was healthy again.

"Heeeey Jane?"

"Yeah kid?"

"How are your Italian comprehension skills?"

"Pretty good why?"

"Oh, umm, well...you see I just got a text from Dylan and well mine's not very good yet it's getting better but I don't know what all of it says can you translate it for me?"

"Sure let's see it" I tossed her the phone and she read it aloud perfect accent and all while analyzing each word carefully then looked over at me with a knowing gaze.

"So umm... how long has it been since you've had sex kid?"

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"Just curious"

"Umm since the night before Dylan went to the hospital whyyyyy, what does it sayyy"

"Well it says 'Hey Baby, I love you! And I miss you so bad.' This next part literally translates to "Can come tonight?' which I'm guessing she wants you to go to her house maybe, that part you should clarify, but it then says, again literal translation 'I'm so excited! I need you!' but there is no word for 'Horny' in the Italian language so often the Eccitato is used."

My phone then notified us to another incoming message

_Babe per favore bisogno di te! Il mio clitoride è pulsare! Bisogno di te così cattivo fretta per favore!_

_Dylan 3_

Jane snorted in laughter then looked at me in my yoga pants and sweatshirt with my glasses on and my hair in a messy head topping bun.

"You better hurry up! Otherwise you might miss all the fun"

"What does it say?" I said grabbing my phone out of her hands

_Babe per favore bisogno di te! Il mio clitoride è pulsare! Bisogno di te così cattivo fretta per favore!_

_Dylan 3_

"What does that mean?"

"She needs you now, you'll either have to use a translator or ask her yourself, but if I were you I'd expedite my learning of the Italian language and hurry the fuck up to her, just saying. Oh and if I were you I wouldn't tell her that you had me translate them for you."

"What? Why?" I asked and re-read the last one and it dawned on me what the middle part said, I hadn't learned the Italian words for it yet but I mean they look enough like the English words that I can pretty accurately guess.

"Il mio clitoride è pulsare! Means something like my clit is pulsing doesn't it?" moving my eyes to watching Jane nod her head yes "Shit I got to go can I have the morning off?"

"Yeah sure you go have fun have some sex I'll just sleep on the couch because my lovely wife won't even let me in my own damn room while she's sick"

"Hmm? Sorry Jane I didn't hear that, fuck I look disgusting umm have a good night Jane bye!"

And I was gone I looked like shit but hopped maybe she'd think it was kind of cute. I got to her house in record time. All the lights were off except from her room in which they were low candles I'm guessing. I knocked on the door three times and she was there right quick. She opened the door in nothing but a red socks tee I forgot I left there one night like forever ago.

"Finally" she said and pulled me in and began kissing me furiously, and pinning me up against the door which she then locked. "They're all gone now, it's just us here"

"When are they coming back?"

"Never, next semester, who cares they're gone, they're out of my house, and yes it's just us and another thing" she began kissing and sucking on my neck and taking the elastic out of my hair, then tugging the zipper on my sweater down, and then began kissing along the edge of my nicest bra (so thankful I put that on this morning and not the other one I had) she stopped kissing me and stood again at her full height and looked me in the eyes "Il mio clitoride è palpitante per voi e mi sta facendo impazzire, ma tutto quello che posso pensare circa sta mangiando fuori. È possibile?"

"What does that mean?" I asked all lust filled and hazy

"My clitoris is throbbing for you and it is driving me nuts, but all I can think about is eating you out. Can I?"

"Sì! la mia ragazza stupefacente, bella, sexy. Ma solo se posso farti urlare il mio nome dopo, dal momento che siamo tutto soli?" (Yes! My amazing, beautiful, sexy, girlfriend. But only if, I can make you scream my name after, since we're all alone?)

"SI!" and with that she began; she kept me pressed against the door and worked her way from my lips to my folds. It felt truly amazing I would have passed out had I not been trying so hard not to and to keep standing. She stayed down there licking and kissing until I was too sensitive and was breathing almost normal then she stood up and kissed me sweetly.

After such a sweet kiss I wasn't really expecting the deeper passionate kiss that followed and quite honestly I don't know how or when she had picked me up and carried me to the couch. After a few minutes of quiet cuddling and kissing on the couch I sat us both up and I pulled her so she was sitting in my lap with her legs wrapped around me. I had her riding my hand while I nipped and sucked her chest; until she indeed did come screaming "SI, SI, SI, SERENA, GOD, SI, SERENA, CAAAAAAAAZZO" afterwards she collapsed against me and I laid us back down and we both fell asleep for a little while.

"Babe? Serena wake up?" I heard and felt her shaking me a little

"Hmm?" I said grumpily from being disturbed from my post coital slumber.

"Babe, bed we need to go to be, sleeping on the couch will hurt your back, especially with me sleeping on top of you."

"Fine, glasses?" I asked pointing to the table where I placed them before falling asleep. "Thanks" I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissed her neck, and nuzzled in letting her guide me to bed.

"I love you, buona sera baby" she said after we crawled in and she took my glasses away to put them on the night stand. "What time do you have to be home in the morning?"

"Morning off, pick up after school, Maura's sick she doesn't want us near there anyway"

"Is she alright?"

"Flu, Jane's on the couch, or maybe my bed it's comfier than the couch."

"Okay just so you know I go back to work in the morning. You can stay here though if you want. I have a key for you on the kitchen counter...if you want it?"

"Really that's sweet I do want it if you want to give it to me but if need to work in the morning shh" I said and placed my finger over her lips that I had already been tracing with my finger. An odd habit I picked up during the time she was getting better. "Sleep talk in the morning, buona sera babe"

"buona sera bella"

Sorry it's just a short one this time. I have something fun planed for mischievous Jane and possibly a reappearance of everyone's favorite Nonna in the next one.

Please review I know that it's not about Jane and Maura directly, but it's a bit different and I also might be starting another story soon too when I'm not working 10 hour days. But please review what you like don't like things you think I should do better or different anything you have to say I wanna hear it. I'm not a natural born writer my grammar's not fantastic, but this is a hobby of mine, so please if there's something you think I could improve on or if you just want to say hey thanks I like this story whatever, I'm happy to hear it all.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning I received the sweetest wake up call. I woke up with a wonderful orgasm, which crashed through me when I looked down to see Dylan licking and sucking gently on clit. She stayed down there licking and sucking until it had subsided, then kissed her way up my body. When she reached my lips she whispered "good morning" against my lips before placing a gentle kiss on them which only led to more kissing and then full on making out. She pushed off me when the alarm on her phone went off.

"Well I guess it's time for me to get ready to go back to work today"

I sat in the bed pouting that she had to leave so early, it was 6 am and though I'm used to getting up earlier the nights prior aren't generally that active. She went about gathering her clothes for her shower, but before leaving she crawled back on top of me reached out for something and the next thing I know she's placing spectacles on my face and the fuzzy blurry yet still beautiful version of my girlfriend became the crisp clear version I could spend all day looking at. She kissed the tip of my nose then bounded for the shower. "Are you coming?" she called back from the doorway. The pouting ceased for now as I full on chased her into the shower.

After her shower which took longer than it should have, ended she got ready and I put on my sweatpants, but wore my shirt that smelled like her from her repeated use. She gave me a key to her house and said "here, this is for you. I'll be the only one living here all summer, and you are welcome anytime you want to be here, even if I'm not home. And I wish you could stay here with me all the time but you have to work, and speaking of I'm running late. I'll call you later baby I love you, lock up when you leave bye." As she dashed out the door to her car.

I locked up shortly after tidying up the dishes from breakfast, and went home.

When I opened the door to my house I heard the most disgusting noise coming from the guest bathroom, then I remembered that Maura had the flu. As everyone else had left for the day already being almost 7:30, mornings like this the girls went with Jane to the office where Angela would watch them before taking them to school, so I went to check on Maura who was hunched over the toilet bowl with hair covering her face. Knowing that having hair in the way while throwing up is terrible I took the elastic off of my wrist and pulled her hair back before helping her clean herself up and taking her back to the couch.

She looked terrible she had caught the bug probably from the girls' school when she'd picked them up a few days before. She was paler than normal, her hair didn't shine, she slouched and dragged her feet, and it just wasn't the Maura anyone sees very often. After getting her some ginger-mint tea, ginger ale, and toast, I sat beside her.

"Movie?" I asked.

"Mmhmm" she sleepily mumbled

"How about this one?" I asked holding up on of Jane's action movies 'Red' that I loved.

"No"

"Okay, how about 'The Help'?" and she just shook her head yes so I started the movie.

A little while later after Maura had finished her toast she had ended up somehow leaning on my shoulder. She reached across my lap and grabbed the pillow, to place on my lap before curling into the fetal position. I rubbed soothing circles on her arm and back and before long she was out like a light.

Maybe 30 minutes after falling asleep she was awake and running for the bathroom again. A little while after that she was back teeth brushed again and returned to the same position on the couch but with a cold washcloth on her forehead. I placed my hand on top of the washcloth to keep it from sliding down and off her face as it already had twice from the way she was laying. She was almost asleep again when her phone buzzed on the table.

"Can you read that to me please?" she asked reaching out for it

"It's Jane she wants to know how you're feeling, and she loves you"

"Tell her I feel worse than I did when I was in labour with the girls."

"Sure thing." I typed out the reply and sent it "now she's asking if you want her to come home she said that it's a slow day and she's going to get the girls after she stops in to see Frankie at the hospital apparently he got his ass kicked when he went to arrest someone for something and he got hit in the head pretty bad they're keeping him for observations all day and tonight but other than that he's okay"

"Tell her no I'll see her when she gets home with the girls, and tell her to give my best to Frankie."

"Umm Maur?"

"What?"

"This last message I don't know if I can read it out loud."

"What?"

"Well I'll try it. Okay here goes. When you're better she plans to take you out for a nice fancy date."

"Well that doesn't sound that bad why were you unsure of being able to read that?"

"There's more. Umm and after you guys go for dinner she's going to bring you home and well let's just say fuck you senseless, you can read her exact words when you feel better."

"Oh I think I have an idea of what it says; we do this every time I become ill. It's kind of like my get well celebration. You don't need to reply anything to that one."

A while later, I had gotten Maura some crackers to snack on, and we were essentially cuddling on the couch, when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it, and was surprised to see a delivery man with a beautiful flower arrangement. I thanked and tipped him and located the card.

"Look what just came" I said to Maura as I returned to the living room

"Who is it for?"

"I'm not sure" I said placing it on the coffee table and plucking the card off. "My dearest Maura, I love you forever, and I hope you feel better soon. I meant it when I said in sickness and in health, I will take care of you get whatever you need, want, or whatever, if you'll just let me. Love you forever, Jane"

"That's sweet; can you put them on the table please?"

"Yep"

"Serena your phone keeps making weird noises please do something about that"

"Sorry" I said grabbing my phone to see 4 new texts from Dylan and 3 from Jane.

_I'll get the girls from school, slow day, why don't you just hang out with your girlfriend and cure what ails her ;)_

_Jane_

_On second thought she's here so I'm assuming you're at home, take care of Maura and her flu._

_Jane_

_Why would you do that?_

_Dylan_

_WHAT!_

_Dylan_

_THE_

_Dylan_

_FUCK!_

_Dylan_

_Nonna owes you a serious apology, I'm sorry._

_Jane_

Maura saw the shocked and confused look pass through my face.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know I'm confused. All I know is that Jane's sorry, Nonna owes me a serious apology and Dylan's mad at me."

"Might it have something to do with her texts last night?"

"You know about those?"

"Yeah Jane told me this morning when I asked where you were. I'm sorry I never even asked how your booty call was."

"Okay first of all, I wasn't a booty call, second of all it was amazing, intense and amazing, and third she gave me a key to her house and said I was welcome there anytime even when she isn't home. But now that I look at the time she's going to be home soon, will you be okay by yourself till everyone gets home?"

"Yes you go get cleaned up and do something nice for your girl."

"I never would have though Jane would have such a big mouth! Something like this calls for revenge!"

"Just use her middle name" Maura waved to me as she lay down to watch the rest of the documentary that was playing on the discovery channel.

"What is her middle name? I don't think I've ever heard it"

"Clementine"

"Fuck. Are you serious big bad Detective Jane Rizzoli's middle name is Clementine?"

"Language and yes it is she dislikes it very much."

After that I changed Jane's name in my phone from 'Jane Rizzoli' to 'CLEMENTINE!' and fired off a text.

_JANE CLEMETINE RIZZOLI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!_

_Serena_

_Ma may have asked why I had the girls and you didn't and I may have accidentally let it slip that you received a very tempting booty call last night. BUT THAT'S IT I SWEAR!_

_CLEMENTINE!_

_WELL WHAT HAPPENED WHY IS DYLAN SO PISSED AT ME?_

_Serena_

After that my phone started playing the cops theme meant only for Jane's calls.

"Hello" I said angrily

"So this is what happened as I know it. This morning Nonna asked why I had the girls and I said that you received a tempting booty call that you couldn't resist and I said I'd watch my own children this morning. And then I wasn't really expecting to go to the hospital today to visit Frankie nor was Nonna, well anyways she was giving us both a head ache so we sent her for some coffee. When she hadn't returned for some time I went to see what was going on. When I walked into the coffee shop I saw her sitting at a table with someone but I couldn't see who and ask I got closer I hear Nonna saying 'Serena isn't just some toy you can play with at night and forget about during the day.' Dylan tried to interject and set her straight but she wouldn't shut up, anyways she finally shut up and Dylan tried to explain it to her 'Serena isn't just a play thing for me I love her I already told you that, yes last night I sent her some sexts but I don't ignore her during the day. We talk often, text even more often, we just hadn't had sex in a long time, and with me starting my summer courses online next week and trying to have at least some of the reading done ahead of time and her being busy with the girls and such our schedules just haven't worked out' then Nonna went on a short questioning rant 'Sext what's a sext you young kids and your damn cell phone language what does that even mean to sext someone?' that's when I stepped in and told my mother to take the coffee to Frankie cause he was asking for her. After that Dylan looked at me with a what the fuck look and I kind of didn't know what to day so I kind of blurted it out that I didn't tell anyone what the sexts said, I just said that you were given an offer you couldn't refuse that's it."

"So she knows that you know what the texts said?"

"Yeah sort of, look I'm sorry, it was an accident she gives a very similar look that Maura gives when she's pissed and wants answers. It happened before I could stop it."

"Then what happened?"

"She asked how I knew what they said; I told her that I helped you translate some of the words to English. She didn't seem to upset when I apologized for Nonna and left."

"Yeah well I just 3 texts each containing one word 'What. The. Fuck' with s series of exclamation points with the last word."

"I'm sorry kid again I am but I have to go okay bye"

"Bye"

By the time our conversation had ended I was almost at Dylan's. She wasn't home yet so I let myself in. I went to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients to make her favourite cookies, cupcake cookies, and ordered a pizza. I figured that these two small acts alone wouldn't make things better but I didn't think that they'd hurt either.

I had enough time to finish baking and clean up the mess while the cookies were cooling and the last batch was just coming out of the oven when she came home making her house smell like chocolate and confetti cupcake cookies.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you said I could come any time, but look honestly I have no idea what happened today with Nonna I'm sorry I really am she's a little fucked in the head, I guess because she cares so much. But I'm sorry I don't know why you're mad at me but please tell me what I can do to make it up to you? Please?"

Before she could talk there was a knock on the door and I ran to get it "keep your hands off those cookies!" I paid for the pizza and put it on the counter next to the cookies.

"You let Jane read those messages I sent you last night! How could you do that?"

"Well, I was watching a baseball game with Jane, they were unexpected as you had previously said you were going to bed, and they were in Italian, I didn't feel like putting them into a translator when I have someone who is fluent in that language right by me. How was I to know that they were going to be dirty?"

"Do you know what it's like to be called a 'Lesbiche poco avide' by your girlfriends scary Italian bosses mother? I'll tell you, not fun especially not at work!"

"I'm sorry that happened but can you please tell me what that means?"

"Greedy little lesbian"

I just burst into a fit of laughter and she did too after a few seconds. When the giggles had subsided she grabbed plates from the cupboard, I grabbed pop from the fridge and we ate our pizza and watched 'I can't think straight' then we proceeded to mow down some of the cookies. Dylan was lying on her back on the couch and I was lying on top of her. I hadn't realized it before but she had a small spot of icing on her face so I licked it off and we started making out, until we were interrupted by a small knock on the door.

Dylan got out from under me kissed my bottom lip that was stuck out in a purely childish pout, and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"What can't a girl stop by to see an old friend when she's in town?"

"Yes but I told you the last time that I never wanted to see you again. Besides I have company here and one other thing, I never want to see you again." Dylan said forcefully and with anger before slamming the front door and locking it then coming back to the couch trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Who was that?" I asked cautiously

"An "old friend" I never want to see or hear from again. Can we just forget about that and go back to what we were doing before."

"I don't think so babe that look on your face can't just be shoved to the side; please tell me what's bothering you?"

"Ugh, fine, she" pointing to the door as if she hadn't already driven away "was the reason my parents essentially stopped talking to me after I came out to them. We were in high school together and we used to be best friends until she found out I was gay. Then she wanted nothing to do with me. Anyways she told her parents all kinds of slanderous fucked up shit about that wasn't true. And since she had told her parents mine and I were the laughing stock of the next charity gala we went to. My parents aren't comfortable with my sexual preference but they don't hate me for it. But yes I was a somewhat rebellious teen and she said things like the only reason I was a cheerleader or on any team was so that I could look at the girls, well shortly after that I was kicked off the squad and I would have been off the basketball team too if I wasn't so good but she ostracized me. She made me feel so alone and then she was talking to some of her friends in a very close proximity to my parents and said something like 'oh I wonder where Dylan has gone, she was here a while ago.' Then one of her little fucking minions said 'oh I heard her flirting with one of the waiters, and then I saw them sneaking out somewhere' well when my parents had found me they were a mixture of humiliated, mortified, and angry. My and the waiter girl weren't doing anything. Her and I were friends, she volunteered at the hospital with me and she knew I was gay and she wasn't, but we were friends and I knew she was going to be at that party working so I asked her to bring me a spare change of clothes so I could make a nice appearance and leave, well when they found us I was in the middle of getting out of the dress my mother made me wear and she was helping and it just didn't look nearly as innocent as it was. Anyways they saw that and were pissed and that bitch had followed them with one of the photographers for the paper that was reporting on the event."

"Baby I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's fine I'm over it but I just am filled with so much hate for that girl. I really hate her; she's the only person that I truly hate."

"Would it make you feel better to know the real reason I live with Jane and Maura?"

"I don't know, I doubt it could make me feel any worse than I feel and it would probably take my mind off that bitch."

"Well I've been working for them for almost 2 years and living there for 1 year. But my parents caught me with my "best friend" because my little sister is a tattletale. My mom knew that I kind of liked girls but she thought it was just a phase, even though I never had a boyfriend that was a boyfriend and not just a male friend. Well me and my friend who even though I had told my mom she was my girlfriend she refused to acknowledge that and they all called her my best friend which we were. But one day we had a free afternoon so at lunch we went back to my house, because nobody was supposed to be there and we were going to have sex. When we got there my mom, dad, sister, and grandmother, and cousin were all there. They were all in the kitchen and we had just walked through the door oblivious to them being there at the time, and we were kissing and groping at each other and I slipped while walking backwards up the stairs to my room and landed on my ass anyways I pulled her on top of me and we continued kissing laughing and groping each other, soon as we had made it to my room and I had her pinned beneath my on my bed and I had her shirt off I heard a 'Serena and Emma are kissing and touching each other's private parts on the stairs' my parents heard that and came up stairs in a hurry and Emma was told to take her 'satanic dyke ass' out of his fucking house. And I was told I had one week to get my shit out too. He said 'no daughter of mine is going to go through life as a fucking dyke and end up in hell' and well that night Jane had called and asked if I could come watch the kids cause they had a case, so I packed my bag and went over there. They saw how distraught I looked and I told them what happened and they invited me to live there. Jane and I went to get the last of my things at the end of that week and there was a guy there changing the locks, and I heard my dad saying to my sister that she was his only child now." By the end of my story she had her arms wrapped tightly around me and we were gently rocking and tears were flowing freely from my eyes.

"and so that's why I live there I saw my sister once when I was with the girls and I know she saw me too but my dad was a few feet away so she gave me a dirty look and turned and pretended not to notice me. I haven't heard from my mom at all, and she was never okay with my "choice" but she was able to accept it as a reality for me and well I miss her, and my dog I miss him most I think."

"I'm so sorry baby that's terrible. I am really sorry that happened to you. Is that partially why you are so attached to Jane, Maura, Angela, and the girls?"

"Yeah Jane and Maura have helped me through that, and Nonna has never judged me on the gender of my dates, just on their personalities, and honestly I am confused about how she feels about you now."

"Ha yeah no kidding"

"it's getting late I should probably get going though, you probably need to get some rest for work tomorrow and I have to get up early to take the kids to school and help nurse Maura back to health."

"Do you have to go I don't want to sleep alone tonight and I really don't want you to feel sad and then have to sleep alone either."

"I'm fine, but if you don't want to sleep alone, you could follow me home? And stay with me tonight. I'd stay here but then I'd have to be up at 4:15 am so I could be home in time to wake the kids and make breakfast."

"I could come and stay with you if you want me to, and if it's alright with Jane and Maura."

"They like you and they don't care, and I do want you too of course I do. There is nothing more I want than you holding me tight all night, except maybe more of those cookies. I am a pretty fucking awesome baker"

"Yes you are and so modest too."

After that she gathered what she needed and followed me home. We said goodnight to Jane who was still banished to the couch, or anywhere that wasn't near enough to Maura to catch her flu. When Maura is sick it's really fun to watch how grumpy Jane can get and how she starts acting like a child. We went to bed that night both in somber moods but happy to be wrapped up in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks after our heartfelt conversation, I was sleeping over at her house. In the morning I woke up with my head on her stomach and body between her legs. I guess I we must have fallen asleep that way after sex, but anyways when I woke up she was stroking my hair and she must have been watching me.

"Morning sweetie" she whispered

"Mmm morning babe" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes

"I didn't want to wake you but I need you to get up so that I can get up and get ready for work. Oh and Jane called this morning"

"How do you know that Jane called?"

"I heard your phone vibrating on the table and that's not where you usually leave it so I thought it was mine."

"Oh. What did she want?"

"Something about not to worry about getting up early to take the girls to school because she has the day off."

"Okay, thanks" I said after moving up so that I was fully lying on top of her. I leaned down to kiss her and before we could deepen it her alarm clock was going off, successfully killing the mood with its BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP blaring from its speakers.

"Well I guess that means I should get up and start getting ready for work." She grumbled while working her body out from under mine.

"Yeah I guess so. What time you off today?"

"Around 3 I think, but my friends want me to come out of my 'relationship bubble' for one night, since I haven't really seen any of them much since we've been dating because I'd rather spend my time with you."

"That's sweet, what are you guys going to do?"

"I'm not sure, another reason that I don't really like to hang out with them much at night is because they like to go to nightclubs like all the time and I mean I don't mind it once and a while, but going to straight bars where I get hit on my sleazy men and having them grind up on me isn't my thing, and since I have you now, there's no way I'm going to be able to convince them to go to The Merch now, so I don't know I still have fun hanging out with them but, ya know?"

"Yeah sounds like a great time. You know you can always just text or even better drunk text me if you get bored."

"I'm sorry to kind of spring this on you kind of last minute and all. But what are you going to do tonight then?"

"I don't know I hadn't really planned anything, I kind of assumed you and I would hang out but I suppose that I can always find other people to hang out with, ya know because I have friends too. And some of them are even cooler than you" I said pointing as she stuck her head out the bathroom door with her tooth brush hanging in her mouth with feigned shock and offense.

"Lies" she shouted at me after rinsing her mouth. "You know that I am clearly the coolest person you know"

"HA! I can name several people I know that are cooler than you, hell you don't even make the top ten" I said and stole a kiss to the cheek before snatching my toothbrush up and beginning to brush.

She sat on the bathtub edge braiding her hair back with an over exaggerated pout, not talking to me. By the time I was done brushing my teeth a caved. The pout and the fake sad eyes did it to me every time, whipped is an understatement. "I'm just kidding; you are definitely within the top 10." I said while kneeling in front of her. She finished her braid and grabbed my face pulling it to hers and kissed me good and hard. After it ended I looked into her eyes, "Okay you are totally within the top 7"

"Hmm, getting better, but right now you need to share the mirror so I don't have to go to work looking like this. And tomorrow night, do not make any plans and I'm going to show you why I should at least be in the top 3."

"I think you look amazing all the time, even when you were sick you were still gorgeous." I said a little shyly.

"Aww you're cute babe, but honestly the horny interns tip better when I look all made up, plus you're just saying that to be nice. I'm quite certain that my beauty is quite absent when I'm hurling."

"Well I didn't mean specifically while you were hurling, no one looks good when that's happening. But ya know after you brush your teeth you're not so bad." I said with a smirk

"Okay, well now you are just an ass" she said laughing

I sat on the bathtub watching her get ready for work. There's just something so sensual about watching her apply makeup, it's literally like watching an artist paint.

After she was done we went and got dressed for the day, me in a pair of jeans and a tank top I had there and her in her normal work attire, black slim legged pants and a cute top. Then she laid out the clothes she was going to wear that night. Matching underwear set consisting of a black bra with a purple bow in the middle and black boy shorts with the same little purple bow on each hip, a black garter and stockings, and a cute purple dress that I had seen tucked away in the back of her closet. After we went downstairs and shared a bagel.

"Well have fun tonight"

"I will try; I'll talk to you later probably when I get home. I'm sorry in advance if I or my friends drunk dial you."

"I'll accept your pre-apology, on one condition." I stated with a sly smile while closing the distance between us just a little.

"What's that?" she said taking a step closer.

"I want before during and after shots of you getting dressed tonight"

"Hmm? Will that at least get me into the top 6?"

"It might. Now say yes, kiss me, and get going or you're going to be late...again."

"Okay fine I will accept your terms for pre-apology acceptance." She said then kissed me and ran out the door, calling back, "Love you bye"

"Love you too, have a good day at work sweetie"

After I cleaned up the kitchen, I went home and saw Jane sitting on the couch looking puzzled.

"What up detective?"

"Oh hey I didn't hear you come in, how was your night?"

"It was good we went for dinner, to a movie, for a walk along the boardwalk with ice cream. All and all it was a great time."

"You got that 'I Just Had Sex" look ya get a little lucky?"

"A little yeah, but probably not nearly as lucky as tomorrow night, so yeah."

"OOOooh someone has a date. Why not tonight?"

"Oh, she's going out with some of her friends she hasn't seen in a while, they're going clubbing."

"Oh, so what are you doing tonight?"

"I have no idea actually, I have plans next week with some of my friends and I really don't want to be that person that's like hey, my girlfriends going out with some of her friends you wanna hang out because I'm lost without her? Nor do I wanna the kind of girl that just sits at home drooling over the pictures she promised to send me later."

"Well, this probably will sound kind of lame to you because you're all young and cool and shit, but I was going to go out tonight you're welcome to come with me."

"Umm thanks Jane but playing third wheel to you and Maura doesn't sound that fun either."

"Were you not listening? I said I was going out later not WE are going out later, ya know just cause we're married doesn't mean that we do everything together. Jesus, no once and a while she'll go out and do whatever and then a few days later I'll go out or vice versa."

"Oh umm sorry, sure that sounds fun been a while since you and I have hung out."

"Great don't ask any questions, but we're leaving at 6 just after dinner, jeans t-shirt and bring a sweater, and an old sweater too, one that you don't mind throwing away."

"Okay anything else I should know?"

"Oh and for shoes, sneakers or running shoes will work just fine."

"Okay, well I'm going to go out for a bit then, I'll get the girls on my way home, and take them for their dentist appointments."

"Thanks have fun and see you later."

After that I left I went for a walk through the mall bought a couple things. I bought a new skateboard because my old one got cracked. I had a nice conversation with a buddy that worked at the music store about bass tabs during lunch. Went to the library and hung out reading a new book before getting the girls, and taking them to the dentist. When we got home it was just about time for dinner and whatever Maura was cooking smelt amazing. When she was sick we had a lot of my cooking which isn't that bad, Jane's a couple times, thankfully Nonna's for a few days, and take out, so we were all relieved when she saw the doctor and he prescribed something for the ulcer she had developed. And they aren't kidding that doctors make the worst patients, I'm not sure what was harder; convincing Maura that it wasn't the flu, or convincing her to go to the doctor. To be honest I'm not exactly proud that we had to default to the last possible method before she finally went.

Nothing gets a parent going like a guilt trip from a child when said parent is sick. So when she was sick for 10 days and still not getting better and refusing to see someone about it, Jane and I asked Alex to go and talk to her about and tell her that she should go see a doctor and to cry if she could and when she did, you could see Maura's resolve lessening, but when we sent Lia in there to ask her to go to the doctor the kid nearly had a tantrum which ended abruptly as soon as Maura said she'd go to the doctor as soon as she could. After that she didn't talk to Jane or I by choice until she began feeling better.

After dinner I went and changed into jeans that were a little comfier, and grabbed my sweaters. Jane and I got into her unmarked car and drove to the gas station. She told me to wait in the car and she'd be back shortly. After that we drove up a mountain and pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Jane you're freaking me out a little what are we doing?"

"Just get out and follow me." She said while grabbing the bag of stuff from the gas station and putting it all into a back pack that was in her trunk, she stuffed one of my sweaters into the bag and one of hers (the one I was okay with throwing away), then she threw the others into the trunk.

There was idle chit chat while we hiked up the mountain, things like 'Jane you aren't going to kill me right?' After about an hour of hiking we came up to the top were there was a nice view of the river and of the stars above.

She pulled out a small blanket from the backpack she was carrying then set out the snacks she bought. After that she tossed me my sweater and told me to put it on and zip up, as she did the same. What happened next however was a total fucking mind fuck for me. We sat down and she pulled 2 more things out of the side pocket of the backpack. In one hand she held a zip lock bag with 3 joints, and the other a bic lighter.

"Umm Jane what the fuck is that?"

"What?"

"That's illegal, you should know that and I can give you several reasons why you should know that. 1 you're an officer 2 you work in homicide and they are pretty clear about the laws 3 YOU USED TO WORK IN DRUGS AND NARCOTICS and 4 your wife is the most rule bound person I have ever met without an ASD diagnosis."

"Relax okay, you've done this before too I know you have, and it's not like I do it all the time, but every couple of months yeah. You cannot tell Maura though" she said lighting it up and passing it to me. I looked at for a few seconds and apparently that was too long to look without taking because she pulled it up to her lips and took another toke. Realizing this wasn't some trick and that Jane was here to get high and she does this now and then, put me at ease and this time when she passed it, I easily accepted it and took a long haul. It had been about a year since I'd smoked and though I didn't really have problems before I coughed and chocked a little on it. It was good weed though.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" I asked handing it back to her.

She took some in as I watched the tips glow grow more and more intense, and on the exhale she answered "Nah, it's fine trust me and besides if we do, you already said it I'm a cop"

"Isn't this something you can lose your job over?"

"Yeah but cops have each other's back"

"Okay then if you're sure." And we continued to pass it back and forth until it was gone.

Laying down now we both looked up at the stars as the high was starting to settle in. I was mumbling something about constellations when I heard my phone beep with a message. I snatched it up and opened it. "Oh fuuuuck" I groaned upon seeing the picture Dylan had just sent, it was her just out of the shower completely naked and in the steamed up mirror it read 'can't wait to fuck you tomorrow'.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I'm high enough to show or tell you yet."

"Well then let's do something about that" she said and let up the next one. Again passing it back and forth till it was gone.

By this time I was starting to get the munchies and apparently so was Jane because just as I was about to open some of the snacks we had spread out on the blanket between us so did she. We ate a little and laughed, then my phone lit up with another alert and I had accidentally turned on my music which started singing out 'Said colt 45 and two zigzags baby that's all we need we can go to the park, after dark smoke that tumbleweed' after that we both just burst out laughing. After our giggle fest ended even though my gangsta-list was still playing, I looked at the new message I received, it was another picture message from Dylan this time she was in her underwear set with the garters and stockings on too.

"Fucking woman" I said as Jane reached over and grabbed my phone.

"I know you're high enough now, what's going on?" she said then looked at my phone "Shit and you're letting her go out tonight?"

"Not letting, her decision. I fucking love this song" I said as colt 45 ended and Nuthin but A G thang came on.

"What is this playlist?"

"My Gangsta-list, I was listening to it earlier when I was skateboarding."

"Are you going to see her when she gets home? Or is she coming over to the house?"

"No everyone is sleeping at her house tonight because it's walking distance to where they're going."

"You got snoop's Gin and Juice?"

"You know I do, it'll be on after this"

During this I didn't realize that Jane had text Dylan until she turned off my phone and gave it back to me and Dylan replied.

_Fuck woman you have no idea what you're doing to me right now_

_X Serena_

_What am I doing to you? ;)_

_Dylan Xx_

"Jane what are you doing"

"Sexting your girlfriend for you because I know you don't got the balls to."

"Okay well smartass what is it that she is doing to me right now?"

"Considering the fact that you are pretty high, and you keep groaning in frustration every time she texts you, which why is she sending these to you?"

"Cause I asked her to, to win my acceptance of her pre-apology"

"Her what" she asked pulling out the last joint and starting it before passing it.

"She apologized this morning for later tonight if I get drunk dialed or texts from her friends or her."

"Smart move if you aren't going to see her tonight"

"I had to especially after watching her pull out the outfit she's going to wear."

"What was the other picture?"

"Naked and the mirror said I can't wait to fuck you tomorrow or something"

_Tomorrow isn't soon enough. You are making me frustratingly wet._

_Serena X_

"There" Jane said before passing my phone and the joint back. I just read it and smoked and laid back down laughing.

"Jane this is good weed where'd you get it?"

"Can't tell you that it's a secret" she said giggling

The next time my phone lit up it had the picture of her in her dress with high heels and all made up and stuff and a message that I read out loud giggling.

_Hmm, sorry baby, if I were with you right now I'd eat you out while you sat on my face until you came so many times you had nothing left to do but pass out. What are you doing?_

_Dylan Xx_

"What do I tell her?"

"Just give it to me. How do you not know how to sext?" Jane laughed as she spoke

"I don't know" giggles "I just never have before"

"You suck, watch and learn, from a master"

"You're a master at sexting?" more giggles

"Oh you have no idea, I ounce spent an entire day sexting Maura while I was recovering from something, that when she got home she came when I kissed her."

"Wow" I said in stoner amazement

_I'm looking at the stars right now thinking about the ones in your eyes. When I see you tomorrow and when we have sex I want to watch those stars burn brighter as you come._

_Serena X_

"What is that? That's hardly a sext"

"Just wait trust me"

_Aww baby that's so romantic. I can't stop thinking about you I feel bad for ditching you tonight to do something I don't really want to do. I honestly would rather wear this outfit for you and grind up on you._

_Dylan Xx_

_Baby we can do enough grinding tomorrow to make up for it. Did you have anything planned for us tomorrow night other than all the mind-blowing sex that I'm sure will happen?_

_Serena X_

_No I hadn't really planned anything yet did you have something in mind? I'm wet just thinking about tomorrow._

_Dylan Xx_

_If you have nothing planned then good because I have something in mind. And baby just hearing your name makes me wet, and those pictures you sent have ruined my underwear._

_Serena X_

"Jane why would you say that? I have nothing planned for tomorrow other than fucking her so hard she passes out."

"Do you guys use toys?"

"No we haven't yet we've talked about it"

"Who's the top?"

"We both kind of share I guess sometimes she is sometimes I am"

"Okay who's more whipped?"

"Me" I said and lowered my head

"Hey hey hey that's a good thing, do you own any toys?"

"I have a vibrator that I don't use like ever and that's it."

"I thought you said that you've used toys before in your other relationships?"

"I have they were theirs"

"Okay does she have any toys?"

"Not that I know of"

"Okay so then we'll stop and get you some before we go home" then the familiar tone came up again.

_Babe, stop it before you ruin my underwear and I have to ditch my friends to find you to deal with the throbbing in my core you've caused_

_Dylan Xx_

"She has freckles doesn't she?'

"Yeah mostly on her chest a few dark coloured freckles on the left side of her body and there's a small cluster above her heart that I just love to trace patterns with my tongue"

"Have you become very well acquainted with all of them?"

"Hmm yes, every single freckle from the one that hides along her hairline of her forehead to the one on the middle her heel. So much so that there's a hickey in the middle of the freckle cluster above her heart."

"So you find them very sexy?"

"Yeah I honestly don't know why and she's shy about them for whatever reason. Maybe it's because they make her feel self-conscious that I want them to make her feel sexy"

_Sorry honey, It's just I close my eyes to try and shake these thoughts but more thoughts of your body come into my mind. Things like the cluster of freckles above your heart, I think they are so sexy, and I love tracing the pattern with my tongue. I know they make you feel self-conscious but trust me baby, they add to your beauty and they are freckles that are unique only to you, and I want you to know how sexy I find each and every one of them so sexy from the on just in your hairline to the one on the middle of your heel .I love you baby, I'm not going to be able to text you for a while because my hands are going to be busy, but I will be thinking about you and that's a guarantee. ;)_

_Serena X_

"Now that you've made her feel very special you need to ignore her and you should pass those candies too they look pretty fucking good right now"

"What the hell kind of sexting is that? Honestly and you call yourself a master?" another wave of giggles rolling in "is this the kind of stuff you sexted Maura until she came just from kissing you?"

"No, that was just strait up dirty, but that comes later."

"When later? And what am I supposed to do with her tomorrow?"

"well we're going to go to that 24 hour sex shop and get you a strap on, because trust me it's a special thing when you're that in love. But you are going to take her back to her house it's empty now right?"

"Yeah"

"Well you are going to go in there while she's working, oh and you have to drive her to work and tell her to get ready for you date there too cause you're going to. Wait, do you want dirty sex and fucking or do you want sweet love making?"

"Both whenever we go out and then start making love we do that for a while pass out then wake up like an hour later and fuck."

"Alright so you'll take her out for a nice date and when you get back to her house you'll surprise her with a flower pedal covered bed and light her room up in a candle like glow and she'll kiss you and if you can I suggest that you pick her up and carry her to the bed."

"Pick her up how like straddly pick her up or bridal style"

"straddly, then you guys undress and you whisper that you have another surprise for her, then you pull out the strap on that will be hidden under a pillow or something, and you tell her something like I read somewhere that introducing new things into a healthy committed relationship especially in the bedroom keeps both partners happy and helps them grow closer, and I wanted to make love to you and still have both hands free to touch, feel, and hold you, but if you don't want to I totally get it and we don't have to. And when you're saying this you accent the right parts with little kisses or touches or whatever."

"Wow, I think you just became my Lesbian Yoda" and with that we both burst out laughing, laughing so hard that neither of us heard my phone ringing.

"So you really like this girl?"

"Yes I love her I think I don't know how do I know its real love it is right?"

"Looks like it to me, does it still feel different than everyone else? Do you still get butterflies in your stomach when you talk or see her?"

"Yeah"

We lay down and looked at the stars for a while I guess I fell asleep for a while, because I was that high. I woke up when I heard my phone ringing so I grabbed it and looked to see who was calling.

"Jane Dylan's calling what do I do?"

"Answer it"

"Hello?"

_Hey is this Serena?_

"Yes who is this?"

_This is Amanda Dylan's friend_

"What can I do for you?"

_Nothing really but Dylan's really drunk and she won't stop talking about you and she's ready to pass out, we're back at her house and she keeps saying that she needs to say goodnight to you first but she was too drunk to dial the phone._

"Okay can I talk to her then?"

_Here you go._

_Baby is that you?_

"Hey sweetie how was your night?"

_It was good I miss you though, I tried calling earlier and then you didn't answer and then I got really drunk. But after your last text I had to go into the bathroom and masturbate but I couldn't come without at least hearing your voice, so when your voicemail message came one I came. I licked my fingers clean and thought about how much you like eating me and then licking me clean and how you savour your fingers after you make me come and I got wet again._

"Sorry I didn't answer your call, I didn't hear my phone."

_Were you masturbating too?_

"No baby I wasn't, not yet anyways."

_What are you doing?_

"I'm hanging out with Jane"

_Why?_

"Cause she's cooler than I initially realized"

_Is she in your top 3?_

"Yes she is, but baby you need to go to sleep you have to go to work in the morning, which I'm going to drive you to work tomorrow morning okay?"

_Okay I need to be there for 6 so when will you be here?_

"I'll be there at 5:15 at the latest to make sure that you are up and ready to go by 5:45 okay? I love you baby go to sleep okay?"

_Okay nighty night kitten tits I love you._

And then she hung up.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"For like an hour kitten tits" Jane said bursting out in the laughter she'd been holding in since she heard the pet name

"Fuck you" I said whilst shoving her arm "What time is it?"

"Umm 1 am we should probably go now. Here brush your teeth first and give me that sweater."

"Okay why?"

"Teeth is because I have to go home and kiss my wife and if she tastes the weed or the variety of junk foods we've eaten I'm going to be in serious shit, and if she talks to you and smells it again I'll be in shit, and the sweater is going to be put in this bag and left for homeless people to find, cause again smells like weed"

After that we cleaned up the mess as well as ourselves and hiked back down the mountain, which was harder because I wasn't 100%sobered up and it was much darker, but we made it. And we drove home and after arriving there something dawned on me.

"Jane?"

"Yeah"

"First I'd like to thank you I had a lot of fun tonight, you are way cooler than I initially realized, can I come with you next time?"

"Yeah I'd like that it was fun tonight."

"And second what if she calls in sick tomorrow?"

"In that case you will bring her here and Maura will take care of her again because she loves it as well as Nonna will be here and she has the best cure for a hangover so she'll be feeling great by the time you have your date. Which where are you going to take her?"

"Umm is it lame to take her to that really awesome pizza place by the precinct?"

"Nah that's a great place it's not overly casual, it's not really formal."

"Thanks again."

"Any time kitten tits"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli you stop that!"

"Truce?"

"Truce!"


	10. Chapter 10

I had only slept for a few hours because after we got home last night it was nearly 2:30 and I had to be up at 4:45. When my alarm went off it scared I and I jumped out of bed feeling a little sick from all the weed the night before it was like a serious weed hangover. I got up and made myself presentable enough, and made my way to her house.

I was there early and I made pancakes knowing that not only her but her friends would probably be hungry, when I was nearly done making those I made bacon and hash browns too. Once everything was ready I plated enough for Dylan and I to share and left the rest sitting on the counter waking people up as I went telling them to go eat and get out as nicely as I could for only a like 2 hours sleep.

When I made it to her room I was happy that she was alone, she looked quite cute curled up on my side of the bed clutching my pillow still in last night's clothes. I put the plate on the side table on her side and walked around. I placed a soft kiss to her temple and rubbed her arm which was freezing from the lack of blankets. "Baby, it's time to wake up" soft stirring "Dylan you need to wake up, you have to go to work soon" I said turning the rubbing into gentle shaking, more noticeable stirring "Dylan, baby come on, please wake up" I pleaded "I made us breakfast" kissing her temple again and got some non-distinct mumbling. "Dylan come one sweetie, wake up please? I missed you last night like you have no idea" this time I got a mumbled "missed you too sleep now sex later"

"No Dylan breakfast now, shower, work, and then sex later"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmnnnno"

"Yes baby you need to get up and go to work." I said gently tugging her into a sitting position

"no work, bacon yes" smiling I crawled over her to her side and sat down, she leaned into me still mostly asleep, I pulled the plate into my lap and fed her breakfast, each bite waking her up a little more, and forcing her to drink plenty of water and PowerAde. By the time we were done eating she was more awake but in no mood to move.

"No work calling in sick, you look sleepy too lets go back to sleep"

"Okay you call then" I said handing her the phone, and she did she had the next day off too. While she was on the phone with her boss, so was I, I texted Jane.

_Fuck okay so she's not going to work, we're going to go back to sleep for a little while, but we didn't do that thing you said we would last night. You got me into this so you need to help_

_Serena_

Jane's reply was nearly instantaneous

_Come home and bring her here around 10 get some sleep I'll help, relax, and leave me alone I'm still in bed with my girl and my kids don't wake up for another 20 minutes_

_Jane_

I defiantly and childishly text her back

_EWW!_

I then pulled off the jeans I put on and grabbed Dylan's pajamas helping her change her clothes. Once that chore was done, she moved over to her side and I mine, we kissed then I we immediately got into our normal sleeping position. I set an alarm on my phone for 9:45 and we went to sleep.

When my alarm went off I was the first one awake, Dylan however I suspected was too hung over to even hear it until I heard her cursing about the noise. I went downstairs to get her more water and PowerAde, I was relieved when I noticed all the cars that were in the driveway were gone and the kitchen had been cleaned up and there was a note saying thanks.

After I got her awake again and gave her some Advil for the headache, I convinced her to come back home with me.

Once back at home we walked in Maura and Nonna took one look at Dylan laughed a little and took her away from me immediately taking her to my room. I was left standing there with a small bag of clothes I grabbed for her tonight. Jane came up beside me "Told you they'd take care of her."

"Yeah" I yawned "but I didn't think it would be as soon as we walked in the door."

"You still tired?"

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed I sleep a lot throughout the day"

"Yeah I have, how much more sleep you need though geeze?"

"I could use another couple hours" I said shrugging

"Fine sleep till 12:30" I'll come wake you but we're outta here by 1 we got stuff to do" then turning her voice to a whisper-cheer "to get you laid!" she said then handed me a bottle of water and pushed me towards my room.

Inside Maura had Dylan all propped up comfortably, so I decided to go to my side and steal the remaining space on my bed, it wasn't long until Dylan managed to get me to turn over. She was taking in whatever food or liquids Maura or Nonna brought her not like she really had a choice in that matter and watching TV while I fell asleep.

12:30 rolled around and Jane was quietly shaking me and giving me a be quiet gesture as I woke up, realizing that Dylan was asleep too and spooning me. When I tried to leave though she tightened her grip, leaving me with no choice but to wake her. She soon returned to sleep I showered and Jane and I left.

"Okay so first stop her house" Jane said as she directed to car that way. Pulling into the driveway Jane was a little shocked by the size of it though she's seen it before that was mostly at night, and when I let her in she was again taken aback by the layout and design in the house. The two of us made quick work of making sure everything was clean and given that Dylan was a little bit of neat freak make that easy, then I took Jane up to Dylan's bedroom so she could see it and plan the next part after she said something about different gestured for different spaces. Dylan's room was a mixture in design it had things on the walls typical for someone in their 20's but all the furniture and stuff was better suited for someone in their 30's or 40's, her room was the master bedroom and so Jane went into the adjoining bathroom and looked at the Jacuzzi tub and she came back to where I had finished changing the fitted sheet and was now finishing making the bed.

"Okay I know what were going to do now, let's go" Jane said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house only releasing my wrist as we neared the car. I asked and tried to get her to tell me about what she was thinking but she wouldn't.

The first stop we made was to a small fairly quiet sex shop, I mean most people don't go out in the afternoon looking for this kind of stuff and we were the only ones in there aside from the cashier.

"Welcome ladies can I help you today?" she asked as we walked in

"As a matter of fact yes," Jane said to her "she needs to be fitted for a strap on" she said confidently pointing to me.

The lady led us to a wall that held different sizes and types of harnesses. I stood there a little awkward and nervous looking at all of them. Jane pointed at one and the lady grabbed it to show her "This one's very popular" she said holding it out to me" I just shrugged and agreed with it. The clerk fixed it to the appropriate size while telling me how to adjust it and what not. I don't think I could get any redder and it certainly didn't help having Jane there laughing at my discomfort.

"Okay" said the store clerk turning again to Jane "and what size dildo did you prefer" it was then Jane's turn to go a little red before answering but still confident nonetheless "it's not for me, I'm just helping her out"

"oh" the clerk answered leading us to another wall with many different sizes and colours some sparkly some not, some ribbed some not, but knowing what I've liked in the past I looked and chose one that was a little ribbed, it wasn't a very big one average at best, and it was green. Again the clerk showed me how to affix it, and then we made our way to the cash register where I paid for my things and we left.

Back in the car and driving to another location I was yet to know where we were going though "well that was fun wasn't it" Jane said as she flipped the radio station to a country station and one of my favorite songs was just ending.

"You know what Jane; ya know the song that just ended?"

"Yeah what about it it's a good song"

"I know it is it's one of my favorites, but I was listening to it the other day when I was cleaning up and I decided that if I ever got a new umm ya know what I just got, I'd get a green one"

"What why? What does this have to do with that song?"

"Cause in my mind I came up with a whole new meaning to that song, I decided I'm going to call that," pointing to the glove box where I stashed the bag "John Deere"

"Why?"

"So well after tonight I can ask Dylan if she wants to go for a ride on _my_ big green tractor" I finished with a smirk

"You're such a dork" she said laughing as she pulled into a Wal-Mart parking lot.

I followed her inside and we continued on with conversation, she led me to the lighting section because instead of having fake candles alongside the real candles they would obviously have them in the lighting section. We gathered a bunch and checked out.

"Okay now where are you taking her for dinner?"

"I don't know last night you said that pizza place was perfect"

"That was different neither of us were in the right mind frame for talking about food"

"That's true; I don't know where should I take her then?"

"What about that little Italian place by the university campus? It's within walking distance, it's romantic, and you guys could walk there from her place or walk home either way."

"Yeah that place is nice and when schools not in it's not that busy in there either" I said pulling out my phone that was vibrating a certain vibration to tell me it was Dylan

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better, actually I feel fine, I don't exactly know what Maura and Angela have been forcing on me but I feel great."

"Good I was hoping you'd feel better because I have something planned for us"

"You do?"

"Yes I do but you rest up now I'll let you know when it's time to get ready"

"Okay, oh my god you are so sweet I love you"

"Love you too" and we hung up

Jane stopped at a liquor store and ran in to grab some wine, when she came back she handed me one bottle of white and said "this stuff is I don't even know how to explain it but whenever Maura buys it and we drink it I don't know it's like a sure fire way to intense love making. This shit is magic"

"Well I don't really need magic to get my girlfriend to have sex with me" I said

"Just trust me"

"I do I mean sure I talk about sex all the time with Maura, but I'd NEVER go to a sex store with her, I could imagine how awkward that would be I could see her spouting out all the technical terms and explaining why the different sizes or ribs cause different reactions in women"

"Yeah she used to do that and now I make her go alone, or I walk out and wait in the car if she starts."

"Okay where to next Yoda"

"Pull out your phone again, oh and what did you do with the clothes you brought over this morning?'

"Umm I took them out and hung them in the bathroom"

"What are you going to wear tonight? Has to be pants you have to wear pants tonight"

"I don't know I was thinking my new jeans and the shirt Maura bought for me last time you guys or well I should say Maura went shopping to all those places she loves."

"Okay good"

"Why? And why do you want my phone?"

"Because that's a good choice because I saw that you hung up a red summer dress in her closet."

"I don't understand you sometimes"

"Give me your phone please" Jane said as we pulled into a parking spot at a florist shop. And I handed her the phone

_Hey babe, I hope you're looking forward to tonight, I know I am. I'm sorry I won't be home long enough to hang out with you much, I'll be home long enough to get ready, but if you could be ready by 5 that would be really awesome I hung up the clothes for tonight in my bathroom. I don't want us to see each other before we're both ready so I'll talk to Maura but you could wait in her room for me._

_Serena Xx_

Next Jane called Maura from her own phone which for whatever reason was loud enough I could hear their whole conversation.

"Isles"

"Doctor Isles, how are you today?"

"What do you need Jane?"

"Well I need you to do me a favor, well actually the favor is for Serena,"

"Well if it's for Serena then sure what does she need?"

"Well she told Dylan that she doesn't want them to see each other before she's ready for their date, so when Dylan is done getting ready can you let her wait in our room till S can get ready?"

"What are you up to Jane?"

"me nothing, I'm offended that you would even ask me that, I bought something for us tonight but now I don't think I'm going to share,"

"Yeah well prove to me that you had nothing to do with what's going on with them tonight and I'll take my comment back and apologize"

"Maura I had nothing to do with what their night will entail" Jane said and I couldn't help myself so I shouted "LIES"

"What was that? Sounded like Serena doesn't believe you much either"

Jane looked over at me "Traitor, after all I've done to help you today" she said jokingly offended

"See now I think that you owe me an apology for lying and you have to share what you got with me tonight"

"Fine, alright I have to go now babe, love you and I'll see you later, Dylan should be ready by 5 so hide her away so Serena can get ready"

We went into the florist's and picked up some flower petals and were told to keep them in the fridge until they were to be used otherwise they'd wilt. The last stop we made was at the bakery I always see containers for but never have I seen what is held in them.

"They have THE best chocolate dipped strawberries here they are a must for a romantic night, and they go exceptionally well with the wine." We went in both came out with a box and headed back to Dylan's house to set it up, everything was put away wine, strawberries, and petals were in the fridge and the candles were set up strategically around the room just waiting to be turned on, and my new toy was laying under my pillow. It was nearly 5 when we had finished and we headed home.

"One more thing before I set you free young Jedi, because you have stuff to set up, you will need a blindfold, a nice silk scarf something, whether you make her wear it while feeding her the strawberries and wine is up to you however she does need to wear it while you set everything up. And remember what I said last night about the new toy you bought?"

"Yeah kind of?"

"be like I was told that new things into the sex life of a committed relationship helps you bond closer blah blah blah, and then but if you don't want to that's fine too, I just thought it'd be nice to make love to you and still have the use of both hands."

"Got it I think I'm ready Yoda, besides this isn't my first rodeo ya know"

"I know you just have so much to learn"

"ha ha, but honestly thank you Jane" I said as we pulled up and got out of the car grabbing a few things from the back of her car that we had to pick up and were chatting away as we walked into the house about 10 after 5. I carried a bag into the kitchen and was followed by Jane; Maura was sitting in there waiting for us.

"So, nothing to do with their plans tonight hey Jane?" Maura asked with a raised eyebrow

"I brought multiple apologies?" Jane said putting on her best smile. Holding up the wine and strawberries. Maura jumped off the stool she was on and closed the distance between them fast, Jane put the stuff down just in time to catch Maura who all but leapt into her arms and kissed her. I could tell they were going to be having a good night too.

XxXxXx

Okay it's Kind of short this one and sort of a cliff hanger again but I wanted to at least update this one cause it's been a while since I have.


	11. Chapter 11

After I was ready I went into the living room where Jane, Maura, Alex, and Dylan were all waiting for me. Dylan was the first to speak "Baby, you look amazing"

"Thanks, you look gorgeous, but umm come on we should go" I said as I took her hand and we said our goodbyes and left.

We were nearly done dinner, and Dylan was telling me about her night out with her friends when in the middle of what was a funny story my face hardened and I began to mutter obscenities under my breath. Dylan looked up at me taking my hand, rubbing it gently with her thumb "Honey what's wrong?"

"Umm, babe I'm sorry I really am, but umm excuse me" I said then got up and all but ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later I heard the clicking of heels, and a soft tap on the stall door "Serena, can you please come out and talk to me about what's wrong?"

"Just give me a minute okay" I said trying to keep my voice from revealing I was crying. I was successful until I came out of the stall and she saw my red eyes and tear marks along with my smeared make up. I told her I was fine and that I would just meet her at the table after I fixed myself.

On my way back to my seat I saw our waiter and paid the bill, upon returning it Dylan couldn't help but notice the girl sitting just slightly to the side and in front us, shooting daggers into the back of my head. When I saw that my gorgeous girlfriend was about to engage in some not so lady like behaviours, I grabbed her hand and told her we were leaving, but of course we had to walk by that girl. That horrible girl, upon passing it was quite obvious that she wanted us to hear her telling her boyfriend that I was this huge dyke and so on and so on, and how repulsive it was. This was not exactly how I had envisioned this night going, I had no intention of having to essentially drag Dylan out the door before she could cause harm to the girl who was bad mouthing me.

However the next part I took a small delight in. For being the ones to cause the scene, they were asked to leave and when Dylan saw them coming she pulled me in for a heated kiss. When we broke apart, she asked "What's that girl's problem with you?"

"Well we went to the same high school and well I wanted to eat the rainbow and well she just wanted to taste it" I said as they walked past, the boy that she was with I knew as well and he and I had actually been friends once upon a time, and we watched as he stopped threw her hand away from his and left in the other direction. When we were younger he and I were rather close, he lived just down the road and he was my best friend, he was the first person to know that I was gay, and the only reason that we weren't friends anymore was just because of the drifting that happened as we got older and developed different interests.

"Dyl, I hope you won't let this ruin our night though" I said kissing her softly

"Me, I was just hoping that we could go back to the good time that we were having before you saw that bitch, if you want I could take her out for ya? You'd just have to hold my shoes"

"That's very sweet hun but you wouldn't just be box blocking yourself, you be box blocking Jane too so that she could help you avoid any police action, and I have better things planned tonight than a trip to the police station. Come on" I said tugging her hand "How about we walk home Rocky"

"well alright" she said lifting our twined hands to place a kiss on mine.

When we were standing on the front porch, she was unlocking the door, when I walked up right behind her and whispered in her ear "Do you trust me babe?"

"Implicitly S, Why?" she asked

"just because" I said as I pulled the black satin scarf that I'd been hiding in my back pocket, and tied it around her head covering her eyes.

I opened the door and led her to the couch "You wait here I'll be right back, but don't you dare peek," I said and ran upstairs to turn everything on and spread the petals on the bed and placed the already set plate of strawberries on the side table. Once everything was set I returned to the couch

"Miss me?" I whispered into her ear, causing her head to snap in my direction.

"always" she said

"Stand up" I said and she did carefully I guided her up the stairs and to the bedroom. Once at the door I stood in front of her and asked "You want this on or off?" while kissing the right and then the left eye, over the scarf.

"Off, you are most definitely up to something and I want to see it" she said almost giddy

"Alright," I said "but you have to close your eyes till I say you can open them then"

Removing the blindfold and stuffing it back into my pocket, I kissed her soft lips and when we parted I told her to open eyes. Upon seeing the set up, her eyes became watery, and she wrapped her arms around me, one around my back, and the other into my hair "This is amazing" she said before closing the distance between our lips.

It became an unspoken mutual agreement that we were moving to the bed now. I spun her around before we reached the bed so that when we did I would be on top.

She hit the bed and fell back on ittaking me down with her not that I minded. We moved up the bed so that she was resting against the headboard now. I pulled away from her and moved to the table where the wine was chilling and poured us each a glass, after handing her hers, I grabbed the plate and moved back to my position on top of her. We clinked our glasses and sipped, after I picked up one of the strawberries and brought it to her mouth where she bit it. We fed each other strawberries and drank our glasses of wine, and when they were gone, I moved the dishes back to the table.

Once I was seated in her lap again I was feeling so nervous about my pending question and the toy currently under the pillow beside her.

"S you look nervous, are you?"

"Well a little babe, I was going to ask you something but now it just seems like a stupid idea and I don't know"

"What is it honey?" she asked tilting my head up to look into my eyes "Please Serena, what is it ask me" she said softly.

"Well I was...it's just that... ugh why is this so hard, I was reading one of Maura's books and in it, it said that when in a committed happy relationship it's healthy and good for the relationship to try new things sexually, so I did all this tonight so that I could I don't know see if maybe you wanted to take our sexual relationship to the next level, but I totally understand if you don't want to"

"what do you mean? Are you not happy with it? Because well the last time you seemed pretty happy with it"

"No baby, please don't make it into one of those conversations, you and I are both well aware of how much I enjoy sex with you, but I was reading how in lesbian relationships using...um...toys can bring us closer."

"Oh, you want to try us having sex with a strap on?"

"Yeah, but if you don't then its cool, don't worry about it and we can just continue our amazing sex."

"Okay yeah let's do it...umm who wears it? You or me?"

"Well I was kind of thinking that this time at least that maybe I would. Would that be okay?"

"Alright"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever used one before?"

"Used one yes, but I've never been on the receiving end of it though, but I trust you implicitly"

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out with a whoosh and an "okay" I pulled it out and I used it for the first time on her and she loved it. We made love for hours and fell asleep naked, and wrapped up in each other.

In the morning I woke up first, my head in the middle of Dylan's chest, my arms wrapped around her and our legs entangled. Alternately, her arms were wrapped so tightly around me that when I went to move away so I could pee, it didn't happen and caused her to stir.

"Baby go back to sleep" I whispered

"No, why are you leaving?"

"I have to pee. I promise I'll be right back after"

"Okay" she said reluctantly and released me.

On my way back I grabbed my phone that I'd heard dinging with an alert. I crawled back in and we resumed our position, minus my one arm now looking at my phone instead of being wrapped around her waist.

"Shit" I said though it was muffled by my face being pressed against her body

"What?"

"Jane called me last night. She knew what was going to happen last night, so it must have been important"

"Did she leave a message?"

"Yeah" I said dialing into my voicemail and putting it on speaker

The animated voice came on "You have 1 new message to hear your message press 1" following the prompt I pressed 1 and it continued "Sent today at 3:23 am from Jane Clementine Rizzoli" after that the animated voice cut out and it the message was a series of groans and moans, and ending with "Oh fuck Maur don't stop oh gawwwwwwwwwwwwwwd, "

Ending my voicemail call and throwing my phone on the night stand "guess they had a good night too" Dylan laughed out.

"Eww! It's been bad enough seeing them now I gotta hear it on my phone?" I complained and snuggled impossibly more into my girlfriend.

"Why didn't you delete the message?"

"I'm going to talk to them about that later" I said then followed it with "now, shh I'm trying to forget I ever heard that and remember how amazing you were last night"

"Am I at least in your top 5 now?"

"Oh baby, you're in my top 3"

"Good, now how about instead of trying to remember how good _we_ were last night, I help you create a new memory of how good I am this morning." She said and effectively pinned me


End file.
